


Cherry's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: On a dark and stormy night at the Fudo residence and the power goes out, the group is sent back in time to a Persian village and meet a young, selfish, and arrogant emperor by the name of Kuzco who is turned into a llama by his former adviser who wants to get rid of him for firing her and plots a heinous revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy night at the Fudo house. Cherry and Mo came over to help Atticus watch over Darla as Patrick and Emily had gone out for the night. Darla was supposed to be asleep, but the storm woke her up and she came down to see her big brother and his friends.

"Man, it sure is raining cats and dogs out there." Atticus said.

"Not my favorite expression." Mo commented.

Cherry rolled her eyes, then looked over. "Dimples? Is the storm bothering you?"

"Uh-huh..." Darla pouted as she hugged her teddy bear.

Patch soon came in the house before shaking his fur dry. Cherry groaned and then glared.

"Hey, Patch." Atticus put a blanket over his puppy.

"Thanks, Atticus." Patch muffled with a smile.

Atticus smiled.

"Where did you go again?" Cherry asked as her glasses dripped.

"I had to go and help a puppy get to his human." Patch said.

"Good boy." Atticus smiled.

Darla sighed as she sat on the couch.

"What's wrong, Darla?" Patch asked.

"I can't sleep." Darla pouted.

"The storm bothering ya?" Patch asked.

"Yeah..." Darla pouted and nodded.

"At least the power's not out." Cherry said.

The storm got worse and worse and then the power cut out.

"Great." Cherry groaned.

"Way to go, Cherry." Mo scoffed.

"I didn't do anything!" Cherry defended as she then took out her phone and turned on the flashlight app and handed it to Atticus. "Go fix the breaker box, boy."

"Alright." Atticus said.

Cherry tossed him her phone.

Atticus caught it and then went to the door, but looked out the window as it was thunder and lightninging outside. "Uh, Cherry, that storm looks pretty bad..." he bit his lip nervously.

"So?" Cherry replied.

"Just a bit concerned of how bad it might get." Atticus said.

"Atticus, are you afraid of storms?" Patch asked.

Atticus sighed and then nodded. "Yes..."

"Still?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"Oh, brother..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Storms aren't that bad."

There was then a loud thunder clap and a small yelp heard. Mo lit a candle and then shone it on Cherry as she was latched onto the ceiling like a scaredy cat.

"Th-Th-That was loud..." Cherry shivered nervously.

"Now you can understand why I have a fear with thunderstorms." Atticus shivered.

"Well, we might as well wait for the power to come back on." Mo said.

"But I still can't sleep..." Darla frowned.

"If only we could get away from the storm and distract Darla at the same time." Patch pondered.

"Yeah, but how?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe we could go somewhere like when we went with Cherry to meet Pocahontas?" Patch suggested.

"That was a crazy accident, I doubt that'll happen again." Cherry replied.

"You never know." Mo said.

"You guys met Pocahontas?" Darla asked Cherry, Atticus, and Patch.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

Darla smiled until the thunder clapped again. The candle's light then went out.

"Aw, come on!" Mo groaned.

Cherry stood up and tried to feel around the house, she blinked a few times and she could now see in the dark. "Alright, everyone, follow me, I'll find a way to give us some light." she then said.

"Alright, then lead the way." Atticus said.

Cherry walked around and came to the backyard.

The storm seemed to be clearing up slightly. However, they were suddenly behind bushes and they somehow ended up in a jungle far, far away and not just from home, but also in the time period.

"Where are we?" Mo asked.

"This can't be the backyard..." Cherry firmly pouted.

"Cherry, where have you led us to?" Atticus scolded.

"I don't think she led us here on purpose." Patch said.

There was a big lightning strike which made what look like a llama gasp and then pout at the rain before crying.

"You okay?" Patch asked.

The llama looked over to them. "You can talk?" he then asked.

"Uh, yeah, you can too?" Patch replied like it was obvious.

"Okay, this is gonna sound crazy, but I'm not really a llama..." the llama told them with a sigh. "It's a long, sad, story... I was the nicest guy in the world and they were mean to me for no reason!"

"Mind telling us?" Darla asked.

"You could start with your name." Atticus added.

"The name is Kuzco..." the llama sighed. "Emperor Kuzco."

"Did anyone evil turn you into a llama?" Atticus asked.

"I guess we should go back to the beginning..." Kuzco replied.

Suddenly, the others were shown a baby boy with a crown on his head.

"No, see, that's too far, you gotta-Oh, look at me!" Kuzco cooed. "That's me as a baby!"

"Aw! You looked so cute!" Darla awed.

The baby boy hugged a toy, but hugged it too hard that the toy's head ripped off which made the baby cry until servants handed numerous replacements.

"Mind if you skip to the actual beginning?" Cherry asked Kuzco.

"Ahem!" Kuzco then cleared his throat.

Somehow, it was morning and the sun was out. Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Darla wore peasant clothes and sandals.

"I so do not look great in this color." Darla said.

"You really don't..." Mo said. "What happened to our clothes?"

"I guess we're supposed to be here..." Patch sighed as he didn't change much. "I wonder where Kuzco is now?"

"I guess he's in the palace." Cherry shrugged.

They soon got their answer as two doors opened behind them.

"Whoa!" the group jumped back and looked to the doors that suddenly opened and where they saw someone coming out from the doors.

Patch stood behind Atticus just in case it would be dangerous. Luckily, it wasn't anything dangerous.

"Oh, yeah..." an older teenage boy was at the door with long black hair with blue earrings, a red outfit with black sandals, and a golden sun crown.

"Emperor Kuzco." the group recognized.

"So, this is what he looks like." Atticus said.

Kuzco glanced at his company. "Do I know you all?"

Drell soon placed fake memories of him thinking each of them had jobs at the palace and where Atticus's job was body guard and Patch's was guard dog and Mo's job was maid and Darla's job was junior maid and Cherry's was his foot rest. The others stammered slightly.

"Oh, wait, now I remember," Kuzco stopped them. "You thought you could get away with this? I believe you all have work to do for me."

"Um, right!" Mo grinned nervously. "Reporting for duty, Emperor Kuzco."

"Yep, we are here to work for you, Your Highness." Darla said.

"Well, don't just stand there, let's get started for another day, shall we?" Kuzco smirked. "We still got time before I have to meet my summoned peasant."

"Summoned peasant, sir?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, I wanna talk to him about where he lives." Kuzco nodded.

"That seems nice of you, Your Highness." Darla said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to work," Kuzco told them while impatiently clapping for them to get to work. "Chop-Chop, people."

"Yes, Your Highness." Atticus and the others said.

"Maids?" Darla and Mo sighed as they got in place.

"At least we're bodyguards." Atticus shrugged to Patch.

"I'm a FOOTSTOOL?!" Cherry snapped.

Drell soon laughed quietly.

"I'm gonna drown him..." Cherry growled under her breath.

Atticus and Patch followed Kuzco as he walked down a path. Darla threw down rose petals as Kuzco walked in to decorate his arrival down the red carpet that was placed down for him.

'At least there's no theme song.' Darla thought to herself.

"Butler," Kuzco smirked as he sat at his throne while his feet were on top of Cherry. "Chef... Theme song guy."

"Wait, what?" Darla asked.

There was a tall cake and a singer came out of it and sang all about Kuzco.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Darla groaned.

Kuzco smiled smugly as he enjoyed the song a little too much while it seemed to annoy everyone else.

"Atticus, no offense, but this guy seems... Uh... Full of himself." Patch spoke up.

"I agree with you there, Patch." Atticus said.

A red ribbon was given to Kuzco and he cut them lazily with a large pair of scissors and there were three newborn babies given to Kuzco and he took out a stamp and planted it on their foreheads to show kiss marks. He then lazily tossed a bottle to a ship which then sailed away in his honor. He then wiped his forehead until someone fanned him and he was given water and had to spit it into a bucket, but he missed and splashed the servant, but the servant didn't dare to complain.

"This guy is really full of himself." Mo whispered.

"Man, I hate selfish people." Darla pouted.

Cherry snickered at that since Darla was just like that before she became a Fudo.

"I get it, I used to be selfish too." Darla groaned.

"Yes, you were..." Cherry remembered.

"I don't like to be reminded of it..." Darla replied.

"Alright, Cherry, I think you should stop mentioning it." Mo said.

Cherry muttered and rolled her eyes.

Kuzco had fun being the center of attention, until he did a moonwalk and bumped into an old man and then complained. "NO! You threw off my groove!" he glared at the old man before turning away and folding his arms.

"I'm sorry, but you have thrown off the emperor's groove." a guard told the old man before throwing him out of the palace.

"Sorry!" The old man yelled.

Kuzco glared before looking down to his singer. "You were saying?"

"What's his name?" the singer asked as he brought the song back up.

"Kuzco!" the chorus jeered.

"I am just about to lose it." Patch groaned.

"Okay, if it helps, he's worse than you were." Cherry said to Darla.

"Thanks, I guess..." Darla rolled her eyes.

After the song ended, Kuzco kicked a door open. "HA! Boom, baby!"

Atticus and the others soon other young women in the room.

"Oh, Your Highness, it's time for you to pick your bride..." a man in the room said, rather nervously.

"All right, trod out the ladies," Kuzco smirked. "Let's have a look-see..." he then examined each of the girls one-by-one. Hate your hair, not likely, yikes, yikes yikes, and let me guess, you have a great personality," he then glared at the man. "Is this really the best you can do?"

"Wow, he sure is judgy with choosing a bride." Patch whispered.

The man stammered of Kuzco's disapproval and tried to excuse himself while Kuzco looked annoyed of him babbling.

"Uh, Your Highness, we should probably get to your throne room." Atticus spoke up.

"Oh, you're right and besides, I have a feeling Yzma is trying to do my job again." Kuzco said.

"Yzma?" The others asked.

"Yeah, my adviser and where luckily one of you just might become my new adviser after firing her." Kuzco said as they made their way to the throne room.

Atticus and Patch smiled to each other.

"Come along, you can all have a break, you seem cooler than the other servants," Kuzco said, his lackadaisical teenager side coming out. "Anyway, Yzma's basically living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth, and let's not forget Yzma's right-hand man, every decade or so, she gets a new one, this year's model is called 'Kronk'."

"I don't pay much attention, but it's just her thing..." Kuzco shrugged. "She's been here for as long as I can remember ever since my parents left me in charge in case they didn't make it back home from their voyage out to sea."

"How long have they been gone?" Darla asked.

Kuzco paused to think about it, but then frowned slightly. "Sometime after I was born."

This caused the others to gasp as that must have felt horrible.

"Don't tell me, at some point, you're gonna find out about Kuzco's parents." Cherry said to Atticus.

"I might have to." Atticus replied.

They came into the throne room where a cowardly older man was talking with an older woman who was next to a buff young man who looked more like a gentle giant than a mean bully and where he didn't seem not that smart. Yzma waved at a bug that was buzzing around her face.

"Yeah, I got that there, Yzma..." Kronk said as he tried to get the fly, it landed on his forehead and he smacked himself on the forehead, missing the fly, and making him fall back on the floor.

"Yep, that's Kronk..." Kuzco sighed and shook his head. "Now, lately, Yzma's gotten this bad habit of trying to run the country behind my back, and I'm thinkin', that's gotta stop."

"So, you're gonna fire her, right?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, you betcha." Kuzco nodded.

The villager was trying to tell Yzma his concerns, but she didn't seem to care.

"It is no concern of mine whether your family has-" Yzma glared down the villager. "What was it again?"

"Uh, food?" the villager replied.

"HA!" Yzma mocked. "You really should have thought of that before you became peasants! We're through here. Take him away. Next!"

"Shouldn't you stop her from sending that man away?" Darla asked Kuzco.

"I'll worry about it." Kuzco replied.

"Ugh..." Yzma groaned as she rubbed her head.

"The nerve of some of those peasants, huh?" Kuzco asked quietly.

"Tell me about it..." Yzma replied until she screamed out and saw him right behind her. "YAUGH!"

"Hello." Cherry smirked.

"Ooh, Your Highness..." Yzma smiled nervously to Kuzco.

"Ahem." Kuzco pointed to his throne.

Yzma smiled nervously as she dusted the seat to get 'her germs' off of it.

"Uh, you were doing it again." Kuzco told Yzma.

Yzma was soon stumbling her words, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about. Kuzco scolded her until he found himself zoning out and even noticed that Yzma had a piece of broccoli in her teeth.

"Good thinking, Yzma, what do you say, Kuzco?" Kronk smiled before tapping the young emperor gently.

"WHOA! No touchy!" Kuzco got defensive. "No touchy!... No touch!"

"He really doesn't like being touched." Patch whispered.

"Cherry's like that too." Atticus whispered back.

"Uh, excuse me, your Highness," a guy walked in. "The village leader is here to see you. "

"Oh, great, send him in!" Kuzco replied before glancing to Yzma. "By the way, you're fired."

"Fired?! W-W-What do you mean fired?" Yzma asked out of shock.

"Uh, how else can I say it?" Kuzco replied before getting a servant to fill out a pink slip to give to Yzma. "You're being let go, your department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option. Take your pick. I've got more!"

Yzma took the slip and stumbled over her words again and fell into the throne. "But I-you - uh-but your Highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire f-f-for many, many years..."

"Hey, hey, everybody hits their stride, you just hit yours 50 years ago," Kuzo replied before smirking. "So, who's in my chair?~"

"Ooh, I know, I know!" Kronk raised his hand. "Yzma's in your chair, right?"

"Wow, he is not smart." Patch whispered.

"Very good, Kronk!" Kuzco cooed before taking out a cracker. "Here, get the snack!" he then pretended to throw it.

"Got it!" Kronk jumped like a dog for a treat before falling off the throne and crashed on the floor. "I'm okay!"

"Okay, you heard the man!" Kuzco shooed Yzma away. "Up, up, up!"

Yzma soon got off the throne before walking away grumbling.

"Arent' you worried she might try something later?" Cherry asked.

"Ah, what could she do?" Kuzco scoffed before sitting down into his throne. "Ah... Atticus, congratulations, you'll be my new adviser."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Atticus said with a bow.

Patch also bowed as he couldn't help but did what his master did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I'm ready, show him in!" Kuzco told the guy about the village leader coming in to see him and where soon, a man came in.

"I'm an adviser." Atticus smiled proudly to himself.

"Hooray for you." Cherry deadpanned.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen." Darla whispered.

"Uh, afternoon, Your Highness," the village leader came in. "I'm here because I received a summons--"

"Hey, there he is! My main village man!" Kuzco cheered.

"Uh, Pacha," the man replied. "Anyway, I got this summons--"

"Pacha, that's right, you are just the man I wanted to see!" Kuzco smiled.

"I am?" Pacha asked.

"Word on the street is you can fix my problem," Kuzo replied before sliding down to come to the village man. "You can fix my problem, can't you?"

Cherry bit her nails and when Atticus saw this, he decided to teleport himself and the others down on the ground floor with the emperor.

"Sure, I'll do what I can." Pacha shrugged.

"Good, good, that's just what I wanted to hear," Kuzco replied. "Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire?"

"Well, I know we grow the crops that you use here at the palace. We also herd the llamas that you--" Pacha continued until Kuzco lifted a sheet to show a model of the village. "...My village?"

"This is interesting." Patch whispered, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, yeah," Kuzco chuckled. "You've got a pretty sweet little set-up up there on top of that hill, don't ya?"

"Yup, my family has lived on that hilltop for the last six generations." Pacha smiled proudly.

"Wow." Mo smiled.

"You must be so proud, sir." Darla added.

"Indeed I am." Pacha smiled back. 

"Uh-huh..." Kuzco shrugged. "So, uh, tell me... Where do you find you get the most sun?"

"Oh, I'd say just on the other side of those trees," Pacha pointed out. "When the sun hits that ridge just right, these hills sing."

"That sounds magical." Darla smiled.

"Well, that settles it." Kuzco said.

"Really?" Pacha asked.

"Yep, problem solved, thanks for coming." Kuzco nodded.

"You just wanted to know which side gets the most sun?" Atticus asked, confused.

"I just needed an insider's opinion before I okayed this spot for my pool." Kuzco replied.

"Your pool?" Pacha and the others asked.

"BOOYAH!" Kuzco slammed a new model on top of the village model. "Welcome to Kuzcotopia, my ultimate summer getaway! Complete with waterslide!"

"But then, what about Pacha and the other villagers that live on the hill?" Darla asked.

"They can pick up changes of address forms," Kuzco shrugged. "But isn't this great? It's my birthday gift to me! I'm so happy..."

'This guy is now acting more like selfish.' Atticus thought to himself.

"I don't understand how this could happen." Pacha felt devastated.

"Well, let me clear it up for you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow, I give the word, and your town will be destroyed to make way for this!" Kuzco explained. "So if I were you, I'd pick up some change of address forms on the way home."

"So, you don't care where they live?" Atticus asked.

"Not really," Kuzco replied with a modest shrug. "How's that?"

"Wait, you can't--" Pacha tried to go after him, but was blocked by other guards. 

"When I give the word, your little town thingy will be bye-bye," Kuzco whispered to him before waving so the guards would take Pacha away. "Bye-bye! Boo-hoo."

'This guy is so asking for a bite in the butt.' Patch thought to himself.

Kuzco smirked as things were going his way now, he then patted Atticus on the head. Atticus was beginning to hate Kuzco.

"Where's the Bubonic Plague when you need it?" Cherry narrowed her eyes about how much of a jerk Kuzco was.

"How do you think Yzma is doing?" Darla whispered.

"Probably not well." Cherry whispered back.

Darla soon snuck off without anyone knowing her missing and where she followed Yzma. Kuzco then left to have a normal day so far.

Darla put on her cloak and sunglasses as she stealthed around to follow after Yzma. Yzma was shown to be smashing head busts of Kuzco out of rage and anger.

"Yep, she's not taking it well." Darla whispered.

"He can't get rid of me that easily! Who does that ungrateful little worm think he is? Does he--a little to the left--" Yzma ranted before smashing more busts. "Have any idea of who he's dealing with? How could he do this to me? Why, I practically raised him!" 

"Yeah, you think he would've turned out better." Kronk replied.

"Yeah, go figure." Yzma said before seeing Darla and tossed the mallet for Kronk to catch as she went over to the little girl.

Darla gasped and then tried to stay hidden in the background.

"Yeah, it's too bad you can't just get rid of the real Kuzco, huh?" Kronk asked just as Yzma grabbed Darla.

"YIPE!" Darla yelped.

Yzma gasped once she had an idea of that. "That's it, Kronk, that's it! I'll get rid of Kuzco."

"The real Kuzco?" Kronk asked dumbly.

"Of course the real Kuzco, and I have a new accomplice." Yzma replied as she took a firm hold on Darla.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Darla yelled before recalling of what Yzma said about getting rid of Kuzco. "Can I help?"

"You want to help?" Yzma scoffed. "But you are a mere child."

Darla soon smirked once she showed Yzma the Silver Crystal who gasped once she saw it.

"What was that...?" Yzma asked.

"The Silver Crystal," Darla smiled innocently. "Then again, what would I know?" she then put her voice up high in a mocking tone. "I'm just a widdle chiwd."

"Hmm... You may be of use after all." Yzma said.

Darla smiled innocently.

"Are you sure, Yzma?" Kronk asked. "I mean, she is a little girl..."

"SILENCE!" Yzma snapped before smiling to Darla. "You can call me 'Auntie Yzma' if you want~..."

"So, how are we going to get rid of that selfish emperor, Auntie Yzma?" Darla smiled.

"Yeah, how's that gonna work with you being fired and all?" Kronk asked the evil woman.

"The only ones who know about that are the four of us, soon to be the three of us." Yzma replied.

"And I'm one of those three, right?" Kronk asked.

"To the secret lab!" Yzma called out.

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

Yzma and Kronk led Darla over to a pair of levers.

"Pull the lever, Kronk!" Yzma demanded.

Kronk then pulled a lever which made a trapdoor open up and Yzma fell into it.

"WRONG LEVERRR!!!" Yzma cried out before splashing.

"I'm guessing the lever to get us to the secret lab is the other one." Darla said.

"Why do I even have that lever?" Yzma growled before slapping away the crocodile.

Kronk pulled the other lever and they were suddenly in a roller-coaster cart.

'Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times. ' an announcer told them.

"Ooh, a ride." Darla smiled.

The ride then went downhill and went all around.

Kronk laughed and hollered as he put his hands up as he had the most fun on this. "Faster, faster!"

"Whee!" Darla giggled.

"Yzma, put your hands up!" Kronk hollered.

Soon enough, the car stopped and they all landed in the secret lab, wearing white smocks, black goggles, and gloves.

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

"Ah, how shall I do it?" Yzma smirked as she tried to come up with an idea. "Oh, I know. I'll turn him into a flea. A harmless little flea. And then I'll put that flea in a box, and I'll put that box inside another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives, I'll smash it with a hammer!" she then laughed wickedly.

"That might be a bit evil, but at least he'll be gone," Darla said. She then picked up a bottle curiously before it felt heavy and she then accidentally tripped it poured it onto a plant which then killed it instantly. "Oops..."

"Or, to save on postage, I'll just poison him with this!" Yzma then suggested as she took a new bottle of the potion. "Take it, Kronk, feel the power."

"Oh, I can feel it." Kronk took the bottle.

"Excellent, so how will he drink it without knowing it's poison?" Darla asked.

'You saw what happened to that plant." Yzma replied.

"But what if this is something else?" Darla asked. 

"Better look at the label then," Yzma took the bottle from Kronk to see a skull. "It's poison."

"So then, we'll let the poison be like a drink during dinner?" Darla asked.

"Precisely, my child," Yzma replied. "Our moment of triumph approaches! It's DINNERTIME!"

Thunder and lightning then flashed outside.


	3. Chapter 3

It was soon dinner time and the table was set. Darla was wearing a glittering purple dress with black dress shoes and white gloves that once belonged to Yzma as she loved the girl like an apprentice child she never had.

"If only my nephews were girls like you..." Yzma sighed. "I love them so though."

"Well, we better make sure Kronk has the you-know-what." Darla said.

Kronk came by then.

"So, is everything ready for tonight?" Yzma asked.

"Oh, yeah, I thought we'd start off with soup and a light salad, and then see how we feel after that." Kronk replied.

"Not the dinner." Darla groaned.

"You know..." Yzma reminded.

"Oh, right! The poison. The poison for Kuzco. The poison chosen specially to kill Kuzco. Kuzco's poison," Kronk replied before looking lost. "That poison?"

"Yes, that poison!" Yzma replied.

"Gotcha covered." Kronk then nodded.

"Excellent." Darla smiled.

"A few drops in his drink, then I'll propose a toast, and he'll be dead before dessert!" Yzma smirked.

"Which is a real shame, because it's going to be delicious." Kronk replied.

"BOOM BAM, BABY!" Kuzco kicked the door open as he came in with Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Cherry. "Let's get to the grub! I am one hungry king of the world!"

"Yeah, let's get our grub on." Mo smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought these guys along," Kuzco said. "They're cooler than I thought," he then spun his chair and sat down, removing his crown at the table. "So... No hard feelings about being let go?"

"None whatsoever." Yzma said through her teeth.

"Uh, Kronk, why don't you give the emperor a drink?" Darla asked.

"Drink... Oh, riiiiight..." Kronk winked to her before going off before coming back after pouring a glass for the young emperor. "Your Highness..."

Patch sniffed the air. "I smell vegetables burning."

Atticus soon covered his muzzle before making it look like he had said that.

Kronk gasped before running off. "My spinach puffs!" 

The room then became awkward with silence.

Kuzco played with his fork boredily.

"So, Darla, how's it going?" Atticus asked his little sister. 

"Oh, uh, going great." Darla said.

"So... He seems nice...?" Cherry shrugged about Kronk.

"He is." Yzma replied. 

"Is he in his late 20's?" Mo asked.

"I'm not sure." Yzma smiled sheepishly.

"Saved 'em!" Kronk came back in. 

"Finally." Darla sighed.

Yzma and Kuzco showed relief.

"Spinach puffs?" Cherry and Atticus asked each other curiously.

"Watch it," Kronk warned gently. "It's still hot." He soon started to place each spinach puff on a mini bowl.

"Ahem... Kronk...?" Yzma reminded. "The Emperor needs his drink...."

"Right... OH!... Riiiight..." Kronk replied before going to do that. But then he forgot which drink was the poison.

"You forgot which drink was for the emperor, didn't you?" Darla asked, unimpressed.

"Erm..." Kronk bit his lip.

Darla looked at the glasses. "They do kinda all look alike..." 

Kronk soon took all of the drinks back so he could fix his problem.

"Hey, Kronky, everything okay back there?" Kuzco called out.

"Oh, uh, the drinks were a bit on the warm side!" Kronk replied nervously before coming over with the glasses. "Hey, did you see that sky today? Talk about blue!"

"Yes, Kronk, riveting..." Yzma muttered.

"Yes, very riveting..." Darla also muttered.

"A toast to the Emperor!" Yzma raised her glass. "Long live Kuzco!"

Kuzco spun the glass on his fingertip and then drank down the glass. Kronk gestured for Yzma and Darla not to drink since it was poison, so they splashed it onto a plant and a passing, annoying fly. Atticus, Mo, and Cherry seemed to not see Kronk's gesture as they drank their drinks. Darla looked nervous about that.

"Ah... Tasty." Kuzco smiled before his face fell flat on the table.

"Hey, you okay, Your Majesty?" Atticus, Mo, and Cherry asked before doing the same thing.

"Finally!" Yzma cheered. "Good work, Kronk!"

"Oh, they're so easy to make; I'll give you the recipe." Kronk smiled innocently.

"I didn't want you to kill my brother, his girlfriend, and his best friend as well! I just wanted you to kill Kuzco!" Darla told Yzma.

"Should've thought of that before," Yzma replied innocently. "Now to get rid of the bodies..."

Patch whimpered as he was worried about Atticus, but soon looked relieved.

"Okay! What were we saying?" Kuzco sat right back up and the others followed him, must've been some odd side effect.

"Yeah, what were we saying?" Atticus also asked.

Darla pulled a strange face.

"Uh, we were just making a toast to, uh..." Yzma stammered until suddenly the others grew long dangly ears. "Your long and healthy... Rule."

"Uh, yeah..." Darla said with wide eyes.

"So, what're you gonna do? I mean, you've been around here a long time, and I really mean a long time, um, I thought it might be difficult for someone of your age adjusting to life in the private sector," Kuzco continued before he and the others were slowly turning into llamas without even realizing or noticing it. "Hey, Kronk, can you top me off, pal? Be a friend? Now about the finding new work."

Darla and Yzma then began to use the broccoli as gestures to Kronk to tell him to kill Kuzco.

"More broccoli?" Kronk asked as he took out a plate of the vegetable.

Yzma groaned and face-palmed before hitting her first into her hand.

"Because, let's face it, you're no spring chicken..." Kuzco continued. "And I mean that in the most possible way--"

Kronk then whacked Kuzco in the head with the tray which knocked out the young emperor instantly.

"Is he okay?" Mo asked before gasping to see Kuzco as a llama.

"What did we just drink?" Cherry asked as she saw that her hands were now hooves.

"I have a feeling Yzma has something to do with this," Atticus glared before he heard a clang sound and where he looked to see Kronk with a dented bowl. "Really?" he then asked.

"Sorry, but Yzma wants me to." Kronk foolishly replied.

Yzma soon went face-palm before spraying some perfume into Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and even Patch's faces.

This made the others cough from that.

"Ugh, that smells really bad..." Cherry groaned before she passed out with Mo, Cherry, and Patch.

"What, a llama?!" Yzma gaped at Kuzco. "HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Yeah... Weird..." Kronk admitted.

"Let me see that vial." Darla said to Kronk while holding her hand out.

Kronk took the bottle and gave it to her. Darla saw the skull, but then peeled back the label to see it was actually not poison.

"This isn't poison, this is extract of llama!" Yzma groaned before hitting herself in the head as she couldn't believe how stupid she could be to let this happen.

"How did we not see that the paper was rolled down half way?" Darla sighed.

"You know, in my defense, Yzma's poisons all look alike, she might think of re-labeling some of them." Kronk suggested.

"Take them out of town and finish the job!" Yzma demanded.

Kronk tilted his head with a small pout. "What about dinner?"

"Kronk, this is kind of important." Darla said.

"How about dessert?" Kronk asked.

Yzma paused for a moment. "Well, I suppose there's time for dessert..."

"And coffee?" Kronk then asked with a hopeful smile.

Yzma glanced at him before giving in. "All right, a quick cup of coffee," she then grew vicious again. "THEN TAKE HIM OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB!"

"And as for them?" Kronk asked while pointing to Atticus and the others.

"Same with them." Yzma replied.

"Isnt' that a little too far?" Darla asked nervously. "I mean... That's my family!"

"True, but they are witnesses." Yzma said.

"What...?" Darla asked.

"Perhaps you should go with Kronk." Yzma decided.

"Me?!" Darla squeaked slightly.

"Yes." Yzma nodded.

Darla then sighed as she was brought into this, she then put her cloak back on.

After dessert and coffee...

Darla and Kronk were both now sneaking out the back while Kronk made some noises.

'Is he doing his own theme music?' Darla thought to herself in slight annoyance, but mild amusement as Kronk was more like a child than a grown man.

A couple of people then passed by and Darla hid away while Kronk slunk to the wall, trying not to move. The two thought he was strange and as they passed by, Darla and Kronk went back to business and where they soon went to a bridge. Darla felt bad about doing this while Kronk didn't seem to care. At least, at first. The two of them soon threw the sack over the bridge. Darla frowned as she watched the sack flowing down the water.

"Mission accomplished." Kronk smirked and was about to walk away, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he had done. Sure, Kuzco was a bit of a jerk, but Kronk was way too nice to let this happen to someone, especially Darla's family involved.

"We can't just let them die." Darla said.

"No, you can't..." a voice said.

Darla looked around until she looked down to one shoulder to see what resembled her in an angel outfit with a white robe and wings with a golden halo. "My shoulder angel..." she muttered to herself.

Her shoulder angel nodded with a smile.

"Don't listen to that girl," a figure that looked like Darla as well that had a pointed bow that resembled devil horns with bat wings, and a pitchfork appeared on the other shoulder. "She's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that rocks!"

"Uh, yeah, I don't think I'm going to listen to my shoulder devil." Darla said.

"Good girl, I taught you well." the angel smiled.

Darla giggled shyly, then focused again. "Focus! My family is in danger and I have to help them... Whether Kronk wants to or not," She then saw Kronk's shoulder angel and shoulder devil. "Um... Is that normal?" she asked her angel and devil.

"Normally when you're in a dilemma, but if you want, we can go." the devil offered.

"No, no." Darla shook her head.

"Just say the word." the angel replied.

"Thanks though." Darla smiled to her conscience.

Kronk's shoulder devil was soon doing handstands. Darla and her guardians looked in deadpan.

"Wh-What does that have to do with anything?" Kronk asked his devil.

"No, no, he's got a point." Kronk's angel replied.

"Listen, you guys, you're sort of confusing me, so be gone, or, you know, however I get rid of you guys." Kronk then told his angel and devil as he was either going to live with the guilt of the others dying by walking away or he could save them someway and somehow.

"Same with you two, I think I know what I have to do." Darla said to her guardians.

"As you wish." Darla's angel agreed before disappearing with the devil and Kronk's angel and devil.

"Okay, Kronk, you're strong, so you have to stop the bag from going down the river." Darla decided.

"You got it." Kronk nodded as he ran off to save them.

Darla then ran with him as she hoped this would work out nicely. Kronk ran and luckily for him, he caught the sack just before it over the edge and where luckily the sack didn't seem heavy for him. 

"You got that, Kronk?" Darla bit her lip.

"Yep, no problem!" Kronk smiled as he carried the sack with no problem. "Your brother's a bit heavier than the others though, same with his dog."

"That's because they're super-strong," Darla said. "As well as invulnerable."

"Hmm..." Kronk replied.

"Okay, easy does it..." Darla backed up as Kronk was lugging the bag back toward them. "Now, I'm not sure where we could put them, but we can't let Yzma know about this... She'd probably get mad, she's scary enough to look at."

"Oh, no; what to do, what to do?" Kronk asked, feeling nervous.

Darla followed after him as she also felt nervous.

There was a cat sleeping at the stairs they were walking down and Kronk accidentally stepped on the tail which made him yelp and accidentally throw the sack up and it ended up in the back of a cart of a very familiar man.

"Pacha." Darla said.

"What am I gonna tell the village?" Pacha sighed as he looked very heartbroken over what Kuzco told him about today, he then loaded up and got ready to go, not realizing or noticing the sack just yet.

Darla decided to let Pacha have the sack since this way, Yzma wouldn't know.

Kronk tried to stop Pacha, but he didn't hear the bigger man as his llama was taking him home. "This is not good... I hope that doesn't come back to haunt me..." he frowned before looking deathly nervous.

"Don't worry, they are safe now." Darla said.

"I suppose so..." Kronk said before trying to walk away from the scene.

"Good luck on whatever journey you guys go on." Darla prayed for her brother and the others before following after him. Unknown to her, they would soon wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacha sighed as he was on his way to his home where not only the other villagers lived, but his wife and kids and another one on the way and where one of his children was checking on how much he had grown. The mother smiled in amusement as she measured her kids.

"Mom, Mom! I think I'm still growing! Measure me again!" the boy urged his mother.

"All right, Tipo," Pacha's wife chuckled. "Stand still and let me see."

"Mom, you and I both know that it's impossible for him to have grown in the last five minutes," the girl rolled her eyes before looking curious. "Isn't it?"

"Look how much you've grown." Pacha's wife smiled at Tipo after she marked his height.

"What?" the daughter looked surprised before pushing her brother. "Tipo, get out of the way. It's my turn again. Measure me."

Tipo then spotted Pacha which made him smile. "Dad's home!" He and his sister both then rushed to their father.

Pacha's wife smiled, she then helped herself up as she was about to be due with their new baby any day now. Pacha laughed as he picked up his kids.

"Dad, I ate a bug today!" Tipo smiled as he put his father's hat on.

"Oh, was Mom baking again?" Pacha joked. "Don't tell her I said that."

"I heard that." Pacha's wife said as she came over.

The kids giggled while Pacha smirked teasingly.

"Alright, move aside, lady with a baby coming through." Pacha's wife said as she came to her husband.

Pacha lifted his two kids out of the way as he then kissed his wife right on the lips and she kissed back.

"Oh, oh, Dad, look how big I am." Tipo smiled at his father as he got to the ground as he wanted to show him his new height.

"We were all measured today." Pacha's daughter, known as Chaca, announced with a smile.

"Oh?" Pacha replied.

"I'm going through a growth spurt," Tipo smiled as he stood against the wall to show his height. "I'm as big as you were when you were me."

"You sure are." Pacha smiled as he saw how big his son had gotten.

"That's not impressive as my loose tooth, see?" Chaca smiled before wiggling her bottom tooth to show her dad.

An older girl came out for Tipo and Chaca once she saw her parents were together again which meant that she had a job to do.

"Okay, okay, you two," Chicha told her younger kids. "Our deal was that you could stay awake until Daddy came home. Now say good night."

"Dad, do we have to?" the kids asked before pouting and gave puppy dog eyes.

Pacha knew exactly what to do to get the kids to go to bed without giving into the puppy dog eyes or the pouting.

"No, you two can stay up," Pacha smirked as he stood beside his wife. "We're just gonna be sittin' here tellin' each other how much we love each other. Right, honey?"

Chicha cooed and kissed against him.

Tipo and Chaca were disgusted and ran inside the hut. "Good night!"

"I'll get them to bed, Mom and Dad." the older girl said.

"Thanks, Nina." Chicha smiled to their eldest.

"My pleasure." Nina smiled back.

"Good girl." Chicha nodded.

"Come on, guys, Mom and Dad said it's time for bed," Nina told Tipo and Chaca as it was time for bed. "Though... I wish I could've met the Emperor today like Dad did..."

"You wanna marry him." Chaca teased.

"What? Pssh! No...!" Nina scoffed before blushing.

Tipo and Chaca giggled.

Nina then had the two brush their teeth, change into their pajamas, and get into their bunk bed for the night. "I want you two to stay in bed like good little kids," she told her younger siblings. "It's hard enough to help Mom keep the hut standing since we're about to have a new baby soon."

"We'll stay in bed." Tipo said.

"We promise." Chaca added.

"Good night, guys." Nina smiled and kissed her siblings on the forehead and blew out the candle in their room, she then left the room, came downstairs, as her mother was washing dishes while looking flustered while Pacha was going through serious distress about seeing the emperor today.

"Uh, Mom? Dad?" Nina asked. "Everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm just a little tired from the trip," Pacha spoke up before leaving. "Um... I'm gonna go put Misty away."

"I gotta wash something..." Chicha added.

"Mom, is this about the emperor?" Nina asked.

Chicha sighed. "Your father just said the emperor couldn't see him... I'd love to give that guy a piece of my mind..." she then glared slightly about Kuzco's arrogant behavior which was hard for the villagers to ignore since they lived under him.

Nina had a feeling her father might have lied and decided to go and find out from Pacha what really happened. Chicha sighed as she then went to washing the dishes.

Nina then came to see her father as he was very blue this evening. "Dad, are you okay?" she then gently called.

"Yeah, Nina, I'm just a bit exhausted from the trip." Pacha frowned.

"Dad..." Nina replied as she senses something wrong.

Pacha sighed as he couldn't keep anything from his oldest child. "It's about Emperor Kuzco..." he said.

"What about him?" Nina asked.

"Nina, sit down, sweetie..." Pacha patted the spot next to him as he had a lot on his mind about today.

Nina soon came over and sat on the spot her father patted down.

"The Emperor wants to build something all for himself and make us move out of the village..." Pacha explained. "I can't bare to tell your mother."

"What does he want to build that could be more important than us living in the village?" Nina asked.

"A swimming pool..." Pacha sighed.

"A swimming pool?!" Nina replied before scoffing and glaring. "He can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid he is." Pacha frowned.

"Man..." Nina sighed. "W-Where will we live?"

"He didn't care..." Pacha replied. "Nina, I'm so sorry..."

Nina simply sighed as she didn't think Kuzco could be heartless.

"Are you going to be okay, dear?" Pacha asked.

"Yes, but... I just wonder what'll happen to all of us..." Nina replied. "Especially with the new baby coming soon..."

The two of them soon heard something going on in the sack.

"Dad, did you hear that?" Nina asked.

Pacha looked to the bag and decided to open it up. "Huh?" he then asked as he saw the 'llamas' and looked worried and concerned for them. "Where'd you come from, little guys?"

"No touchy..." Kuzco muttered in a daze.

"Where are we?" Patch groaned as his head popped up.

"I feel like I got hit by a train..." Cherry groaned as she got up.

Pacha screamed and stepped back with Nina. "Demon dog and llamas!"

"What are you talking about?" Atticus groaned as he got up.

"Demon dog and llamas, where?" Kuzco asked before seeing Misty which made them both scream then.

"You should get back to the house." Pacha told Nina.

"So, we weren't dreaming; Yzma really did turn us into llamas!" Mo panicked.

"You dreamt that too?" Atticus asked.

"I did myself actually." Cherry added.

"Where are we anyway?" Patch asked.

"You're in our village." Nina said.

"Wait... I know that guy..." Kuzco glared to Pacha. "It's that whiny peasant!"

"Emperor Kuzco...?" Pacha asked out of confusion.

"Schyeah!" Kuzco scoffed. "Who'd you think you were talking to?"

"Should one of us tell him?" Atticus whispered.

"Uh... How did, um, you don't... Look like the emperor." Pacha told Kuzco.

"What do you mean I don't look like the emperor?" Kuzco replied with a deadpan expression.

"Um, uh, do this..." Pacha told him, making a motion with his hands.

"What is this, some kind of little game you country folk like to-" Kuzco scoffed as he copied and then saw he had hooves which made him scream out. "It can't be!" he then ran over to some water and saw that he was in fact turned into a llama. "My face! Aah! My beautiful, beautiful face!"

"Okay, just calm down." Nina said to Kuzco.

"I'm an ugly, stinky llama!" Kuzco complained. "Llama face!"

Nina then smacked him across the face to make him stop getting hysterical.

"Thanks, I needed that." Kuzco said.

"Okay, Your Majesty, how did this happen?" Pacha asked.

"I'm tryin' to figure that out, okay? Ohh-ho! I can't remember, I can't remember anything," Kuzco replied before glaring to Pacha. "Wait a minute. I remember you. I remember telling you that I was building my pool where your house was and then you got mad at me. Oh! And you turned me into a llama!"

"What?! No, I did not!" Pacha replied.

"Yes, and then you kidnapped me!" Kuzco still glared.

"It wasn't him, it was Yzma!" Patch barked at Kuzco.

"Yzma... Of course... That gives me an idea..." Kuzco replied. "I have to go back to the palace... She's got that 'secret lab', I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back."

Nina couldn't believe Kuzco was as bad as her father said he was, then looked to him. "Dad, I think you should stand up for yourself, he's a brat."

"What did you say?" Kuzco asked Nina.

Pacha took his eldest daughter's words into action and looked over to Kuzco as he bore a brave expression on his face. "Build your summer home somewhere else." he then finally said.

"You deserve this," Nina glared to Kuzco. "Unless you change your ways, you're gonna be stuck like that and we won't help you."

"And as for us?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry, but I still say this." Nina replied as she turned away and folded her arms.

"And I agree with her choices." Pacha agreed with his eldest as she was being mature about this.

"But we didn't even agree with his stupid swimming pool idea! And besides, Atticus here can just stop them from building it since he's strong as a god!" Cherry told them.

"What do you want us to do?" Nina asked. "It's not like we can turn you guys back into humans until Kuzco here learns his lesson."

"Or you guys can get us back to the palace and get Yzma to turn us back to human." Mo said.

"Hey, I got a little secret for you all," Kuzco smirked. "Come closer... Closer... I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!"

"Kuzco, stop that!" Patch growled. "Your selfishness got us all into this!"

"That's right, if you hadn't fired Yzma, she wouldn't have tried to kill you!" Atticus glared.

"Yeah, right, Yzma would never do that to me," Kuzco scoffed. "If you aren't gonna help me, then I'll just go back to the palace all by myself..." he then walked off, trying to walk on two legs, but soon went back to four as he couldn't keep his balance as a llama.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Pacha warned. "It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way."

"He's right." Nina said.

"Nice try, guys." Kuzco scoffed as he kept walking forward, ignoring them.

"No, really, I'm telling you, there are jaguars and snakes and quicksand!" Pacha tried to warn.

"Still not listening!~" Kuzco mocked as he walked into the woods.

"There are also jaguars in there, so don't blame us if you get eaten!" Cherry yelled.

"You know what? Just go ahead and go!" Pacha yelled before looking annoyed and frustrated. "If there's no Kuzco, there's no Kuzcotopia. Takes care of my problem."

"That's right." Cherry nodded.

Pacha was then about to walk away with Nina, but soon felt guilty about letting Kuzco only go out to the woods to meet his untimely death.

"Can't you guys use magic to change us back?" Mo asked Atticus and Patch.

"I'm still a dog." Patch said.

"But what about the rest of us who are stuck as llamas?" Cherry asked.

"I don't think I can use my magic this way..." Atticus said since he was also a llama. "How about you, Patch?"

"I can try to turn you three back to humans." Patch said.

"Fire at will!" Cherry replied then.

Patch then began to use his magic on Atticus, Cherry, and Mo. Atticus, Cherry, and Mo closed their eyes as they hoped they would be turned right back into humans and where it did work for them.

"Did it work?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, no, Cherry, it didn't work for you!" Atticus gasped. "You're a monster now!"

Cherry screamed and looked in her reflection before glaring with a firm pout as she was back to normal and Atticus was trying to be funny. "Not funny." she then glared.

"I can't believe it... Magic is real..." Nina said. "I always believed in it..."

"I know what you mean, honey." Pacha agreed.

"Now, what are we going to do about Kuzco?" Mo asked.

"We have to go after him..." Pacha sighed. "I'm too kind to let him go."

"You really have a big heart, Dad." Nina smiled admirably.

"So, shall we go save him from being eaten or killed?" Atticus asked.

"Yes..." Pacha replied.

"He better learn his lesson..." Patch narrowed his eyes. "I don't care if he's the Emperor, I'm gonna bite him on the tuckus!"

"Nina, go back to your mother and brother and sister." Pacha told his eldest daughter.

"Okay, Dad." Nina said.

Misty nodded in agreement. Nina smiled and pet the llama before she went back to the hut as Tipo and Chaca were fast asleep right now and Chicha was on her way to bed.

"Nina, where's your father?" Chicha asked.

"Um, he's gone back to see the Emperor." Nina replied.

"Really?" Chicha asked. "At this late at night?"

"The sooner the better..." Nina shrugged. "I'm gonna get to bed."

"Okay." Chicha replied.

Nina nodded and then went to her bed as Tipo and Chaca were fast asleep in their bunk bed together.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile back in the jungle...

"Scary jungle... Right," Kuzco scoffed as he explored the jungle. "Ooh, a leaf. Ooh, it might attack me. Oh, it's a scary tree. I'm afraid. Ha ha. Please. Never find my way? I'm the emperor, and as such, I'm born with an innate sense of direction. Okay, where am I? Wha-" he then began to feel lost. He then started to get scary as he saw different things of the jungle and even saw a fly being eaten by a spider.

It was rather disturbing, disgusting, and scary.

"Okay, that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen." Kuzco muttered.

There was then a rustling in the bushes which made Kuzco scream, but it was just a friendly squirrel.

"What do you want?" Kuzco glared at the squirrel.

The squirrel then chattered and held out an acorn to become friends.

"Oh, for me?" Kuzco smiled as he took the acorn. "Why, I don't know what to say."

The squirrel smiled before he was then chucked in the head with the acorn.

"Hit the road, Bucky!" Kuzco glared at the squirrel.

The squirrel began to rub its head out of frustration from the pain. Kuzco walked off in a huff only to fall through a jungle nest and then land into a pit of black jaguars which worried him instantly, but they were all asleep. As long as he was quiet, he could survive this. The squirrel decided to get back at Kuzco for his rudeness and he blew up a balloon, turning it into a balloon animal and took out a pin to pop it and wake up the wild cats.

"No, no, no, no." Kuzco shook his head.

The squirrel nodded as he pushed the pin closer and closer to the balloon until...

POP!

Kuzco saw the jaguars were still asleep. "HA!" he then smirked before cupping his mouth as he then woke up the jaguars and where the jaguars all soon growled at him for waking them up.

Kuzco ran for his life as the jaguars chased him and where he even tripped. The jaguars came closer and closer for Kuzco. Even the kitten seemed threatening. Kuzco backed up as he was at the edge of the cliff now. This looked like this was the end for him. He then suddenly heard yelling and looked away. Pacha did a Tarzan yell as he was coming by and swinging on a vine to save Kuzco. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch were doing the same thing.

"How do you steer this thing?!" Cherry yelped as she had trouble with her vine.

"I don't think there is a way to steer it!" Mo yelped.

"Aw, come on, Cherry, you met George of the Jungle!" Atticus reminded.

"Yes, but he never taught me how to steer this thing!" Cherry told him.

"Oh, man, I should've been there..." Atticus replied.

Cherry yelped and she then crashed into a tree.

"That's gotta hurt." Patch winced.

Kuzco was soon rescued by Pacha and Cherry now swung on a vine with Atticus.

"Okay, let's get out of this jungle!" Atticus decided.

"Uh-oh..." Mo gulped once she saw where they were swinging to.

"Uh-oh? Why uh-oh? Why'd she say uh-oh?!" Patch panicked.

They soon got their answer as they got tied up on to a log with their vines.

"Sorry, Atticus." Mo frowned.

"That's okay, Mo." Atticus soothed.

"Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing, but this, to me, might be considered kind of a step backwards, wouldn't you say?" Kuzco deadpanned.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, we will be able to get out of this." Patch said.

"This is alright," Pacha added. "We can figure this out."

The log then began to break off of the tree.

"I hate you." Kuzco muttered.

"Atticus, quick, break through the vines!" Cherry yelled.

Atticus took a deep breath and grunted as he used his muscles to break through the vines to prevent them from certain death and/or danger and where he was able to break through the ropes.

"Come on, guys!" Atticus then said while Patch tried to gnaw at the vines and break through them with his muscles and he then joined his boy once they were free.

The two then went to help out Cherry and Mo and where due to their strength, it was pretty easy. Cherry and Mo then crawled up to help Pacha and Kuzco get out with help from Atticus and Patch.

"WATER!" Cherry called out.

"Oh, crud!" Patch yelped as he knew neither Pacha or Kuzco could breathe underwater.

SPLASH!

Kuzco and Pacha were going through a long and painful way before going to a waterfall as the others turned into merpeople, and in Patch's case, a merpuppy.

"We have to save them before they reach that waterfall!" Mo told them.

"Come on, Cherry." Atticus helped Cherry out with her swimming since she was still new the whole swimming thing.

The four swam as quickly to the ex-emperor and village leader as quickly as they could.

"Uh-oh..." Pacha said with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me, we're about go over a huge waterfall?" Kuzco replied.

"Yep." Pacha nodded.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Kuzco asked.

"Most likely." Pacha nodded again.

Kuzco had a blank expression on his face until he spoke again. "Bring it on..."

Atticus soon grabbed onto the log as he stopped them from falling down the waterfall.

"What happened?" Kuzco asked.

"Hey, Atticus saved us!" Pacha said as he looked over.

"Okay, now where do I put you guys?" Atticus wondered with clenched teeth as he held the log.

"Just put us somewhere that is far from the waterfall." Kuzco said.

"All right, here we go!" Atticus said before moving with the others.

They were now at the riverbank. Pacha took off his cloak since it was soaking wet and he decided to make a fire to warm them all up.

"That was a close call." Patch said.

"Now that you're here, you will take me back to the palace," Kuzco decided as he dried himself off. "I'll have Yzma change me back, and then I'll start construction on Kuzcotopia. Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, the Kuzcotopia thing is not happening." Atticus said.

"You can just forget about that." Patch added.

"What?!" Kuzco gasped.

"I'm sorry, but you need to hear this, Kuzco." Patch replied.

"Yeah, if you build Kuzcotopia then you'll be the cause for many people becoming homeless." Atticus said.

"Don't you feel bad about that?" Mo asked.

Kuzco paused to think slightly.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't think about that, did you?" Cherry scoffed.

"And besides, Yzma is probably now telling your staff that you and the four of us are dead without knowing that we aren't dead." Patch said.

"Yzma wouldn't do that..." Kuzco shook his head.

Pacha sighed as he wanted Kuzco to change, but it felt like it couldn't happen, but he wouldn't give up.


	6. Chapter 6

At the palace...

Everyone wore black as there was a picture of the young emperor and everyone carried candles to honor the memory.

"And so, it is with great sadness that we mourn the sudden departure of our beloved prince," Yzma gave a eulogy. "Taken from us so tragically on the very eve of his eighteenth birthday."

Kronk began to cry into his hands. "Poor little guy..."

Darla patted him on the back as she bore a grim expression on her face to play along.

"His legacy will live on in our hearts for all eternity." Yzma soon concluded.

"He never had a chance." Kronk sniffled.

"Well..." Yzma said before throwing off her cloak to show a glittering pink dress with a feather. "He ain't getting any deader! Back to work."

All of the staff soon started to work on making everything Yzma like.

"Kronk, darling, I must admit you had me worried when you mixed up those poisons, but now that Kuzco is dead, all is forgiven." Yzma smirked as she was given some food. 

"Ah, oh, yeah, yeah, he's dead all right, along with those others..." Kronk replied nervously. "I mean, you can't get much deader than they than they are right now. Unless, of course, we killed them again."

Yzma gave him a suspicious look. "I suppose..."

Darla soon got nervous before seeing the royal dresser. "Oh, look, the royal dresser's here!" she then said before dashing off.

"Kronk... Darla..." Yzma came to her henchman and the little girl. 

"I should tell you right now I'm kind of hard to fit," Kronk told the royal dresser. "I wear a 66 long and a 31 waist."

"And you, my dear?" The royal dresser asked Darla.

"Oh, just a nice small size..." Darla said. "Around six or seven maybe."

The royal dress designer nodded and was about to measure her. Yzma then kicked him off the stand. Darla gasped at that, but looked relieved as the royal dresser had a soft landing on a pillow.

"Kuzco is dead, right?" Yzma grinned to Kronk and Darla. "Tell me Kuzco's dead. I need to hear these words."

"Are those words you want to be said exactly?" Darla smiled nervously.

Yzma soon got crazy angry. "HE'S STILL ALIVE?!"

"Well, he's not as dead as we would've hoped." Kronk shrugged innocently.

"Kronk..." Yzma growled through her teeth.

"I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case Kuzco ever came back with those others." Kronk replied.

"They can't come back." Yzma glared as she looked like she was about to blow.

"Yeah, that would be awkward," Kronk replied. "Especially after that lovely eulogy."

"You think?!" Yzma hissed as she grabbed Kronk by his collar and also glared to Darla. "You and I are going out to find them. If any of them talk, we are through! Now let's move!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, ma'am." Darla nodded.

Meanwhile...

"DAD, LOOK OUT!" Tipo yelled out as he suddenly woke up in his bed and panted heavily.

Chicha came into the room with a candle as she was concerned about her son. "Tipo, what is it?" she then asked.

"I had a dream that Dad was tied to a log and was careening out of control down a raging river of death!" Tipo cried out. "It was awful until he was saved by that strong boy and his dog!"

"That sounds like quite a dream you had, but don't worry, your dad is fine; he just went back to see the emperor." Chicha told him.

Tipo paused for a moment and then settled down. "Oh, yeah, like you and Nina told him to 'cuz you guys are always right."

"Well, in my dream, Dad was with a llama and a dog turned these other llamas into people like magic!" Chaca spoke up.

"That could never happen." Tipo scoffed.

"It could!" Chaca argued.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh..."

The two then went back and forth.

"Good night you two." Chicha giggled as she was about to blow the candle out.

"Night, Mom!" Chaca and Tipo replied before going back.

Nina giggled as she had overheard her younger siblings' argument before they went to sleep.

Back in the woods...

Pacha was soon getting cold since he gave Kuzco his poncho to keep warm through the night, but Kuzco soon woke up to give it back.

"Thanks." Kuzco said.

"Oh, no problem." Pacha replied.

"Feels like wool." Kuzco said.

"Yeah." Pacha nodded.

"Alpaca?" Kuzco then asked.

"Oh, yeah, it is..." Pacha nodded again.

The rest of the conversation which became awkward as a frog croaked. The two kept talking until Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch finally woke up.

Patch yawned and stretched while smacking his lips, he then came up to the water and lapped some of it up to have a drink. "Mm... Delicious." He smiled.

Atticus smiled and pet his dog while rubbing his eyes and looked to Mo as she was slowly waking up.

Mo's light brunette hair danced in the wind until she then felt the top of her head and her green eyes widened. "Wh-Where's my...?" she then looked around. "Where's my bandanna?!"

Atticus looked around until he saw it had been caught in the wind and was now stuck on a branch. He then climbed up the tree and went to get the bandanna for his girlfriend.

"I bet you stole it!" Mo glared at Cherry. "I hate you, Cherry! You're always Little Miss Doom and Gloom! Would it kill you to smile once in a while?! I--"

"Found it." Atticus came back with the bandanna.

Cherry glared slightly while Mo smiled nervously.

"Totally love you, my dear cousin!" Mo laughed nervously.

Cherry rolled her eyes. Mo then took the bandanna and tied it back onto her head and felt much better now.

"Guys? I think they're getting along." Patch told the others as he smiled to Kuzco and Pacha.

"Then why do I feel like Kuzco is only acting?" Cherry asked.

"Hm?" Patch asked her.

"He just seems... Fake..." Cherry shrugged.

"I agree." Mo said.

Later, Pacha took them to a bridge.

"Okay," Pacha told the others. "Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace."

"Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath." Kuzco replied.

"Oh, trust us, we believe it." Atticus said.

"What was that?" Kuzco asked.

"Nuthin'," Pacha smirked with a chuckle until he stepped on a rotting wood on the bridge and then fell, but was then caught by the vines. "WHOA!"

"You okay, Pacha?" Atticus asked.

"I think so... One of you, quick, help me up!" Pacha replied.

"No, I don't think I will." Kuzco said, proving Cherry's hunch to be correct.

"You're going to leave me here?" Pacha asked.

"Well, I was going to have you imprisoned for life, but I kind of like this better," Kuzco smirked. "Get one of these guys to help you, you don't need someone like me, I'm too important to care."

"I was right!" Cherry glared. "You were only acting!"

"Yeah, yeah, good for you..." Kuzco rolled his eyes at her. "Well, I had to say something to get you guys to take me back to the city."

"Why you no good heartless man, you are, by far, the most heartless eighteen-year-old that we have ever met!" Mo glared.

"Well, I guess I better get going," Kuzco chuckled. "Buh-Bye."

Patch snarled as he then wanted to punish Kuzco, but karma seemed to beat him to it as he suffered the same fate as Pacha did moments earlier.

"Ha!" Cherry laughed.

"Are you okay?" Pacha asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I'm all right." Kuzco replied.

"Good!" Pacha said before punching him since he deserved it. "That's for going back on your promise!"

"Yeah!" The others yelled in agreement.

Kuzco then hit Pacha right back. "Yeah, that's for kidnapping me and taking me to your village... Which I'm still gonna destroy, by the way," he then laughed until he suddenly got nervous. "No touchy..."

Pacha then slammed against Kuzco.

"You are still going to build it?!" Path barked at Kuzco.

"Well, duh!" Kuzco replied. "What else would I do?"

"That's it, we're leaving you here!" Atticus glared before going down and helping Pacha out of the vines before getting him back on the bridge.

"You dug your own grave, now you need to lie in it." Mo added firmly.

"Lucky..." Cherry muttered.

"Thanks for the help." Pacha said to Atticus.

"No problem, I have a heart unlike some people!" Atticus smiled to him before glaring down to Kuzco.

They then heard the rope from the bridge breaking.

"We're so out of here." Patch said before walking off.

"You can't leave me here!" Kuzco yelped.

"Sure we can." Mo said.

"You have a nice life now." Cherry smirked.

"Please, let me out!" Kuzco begged.

"And let you be the cause of many people becoming homeless? No way!" Patch barked.

"I'll change my ways! Honest!" Kuzco cried out. 

Cherry and Atticus hummed in thought together before glaring. "NO!"

"Please, I'm too young to die!" Kuzco begged.

Pacha glared to Kuzco, but due to being a nice guy, he couldn't help but think about the consequence of leaving Kuzco alone to die. "Guys, we can't just leave him here." he then said.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." Atticus sighed.

Patch kept trying to walk away, but he then sighed. "Curse me being a dog... I'm born with loyalty."

"Great." Mo sighed.

They all then decided to help Kuzco and once they did, the bridge broke instantly and they were still on the one side of the canyon.

"Don't make us regret saving you." Atticus said to Kuzco.

"Well, we better get going," Pacha remarked. "With that bridge out, it's a four-day walk to the palace."

"What?" Kuzco asked. "You mean, you're still taking me back?"

"I shook on it, didn't I?" Pacha replied.

"Well, yeah, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing," Kuzco then said. "I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back."

"Kuzco..." Cherry glared.

"No, no, four days is a long time," Pacha replied. "Who knows? Maybe he'll change his mind."

"Uh-huh... Four days," Kuzco said before looking weak. "What are the chances of one of you carrying me?"

"Depends, are your feet getting tired?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure if I can walk very far right now." Kuzco said.

Atticus then picked up Kuzco and held him close. "All right, just no monkey business."

"I'm a llama, Atticus...?" Kuzco reminded.

"It's a figure of speech." Atticus said.

"Come on, let's get going." Mo said.

"I hope there's food too... I'm getting hungry." Kuzco said.

"Food does sound good right about now." Cherry had to agree.

Elsewhere in the woods...

"No, no, no! We've searched every village surrounding the palace and still no sign of Kuzco or those others," Yzma growled as she marked out villages on her map. "Where are they?"

"Maybe they're in the jungle." Darla said.

"KRONK!" Yzma called over her intercom.

"Kronk, here." Kronk replied.

"I'm getting tired, pull over!" Yzma demanded.

"Sure thing, Kronk out." Kronk said before signing off and then getting down on his hands and knees.

"Once we find them, are you going to send Kronk to take care of the others while you kill Kuzco?" Darla asked nervously.

"Might as well..." Yzma replied before she stood up once they stopped and came down as they were in the woods, but then groaned once she saw she was in mud. "Perfect... These are my best shoes!" she then tried to walk, only for her shoes to slip off from the stickiness of the mud. "I hate this jungle..." she then groaned and her scarf slapped her in the face and a bunch of bees buzzed and invaded her face.

Darla cringed and groaned slightly as Kronk was distracted by a bird. Yzma soon started to run while trying to evade the bees.

"Ooh, what a pretty bird..." Darla cooed.

"A golden-throated small-winged warbler," Kronk smiled to the bird. "Just one more for Exotic Bird Bingo."

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

"I am loving this." Kronk smiled back.

Yzma soon got away from the bees only to run into the squirrel from earlier who chattered to her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The squirrel then ran off from her and came to Darla and Kronk who then chattered to them.

"She doesn't hate you, little guy." Darla soothed the squirrel.

The squirrel chattered again.

"No, no, it's not you," Kronk added. "She's not the easiest person to get close to. There's a wall there. Trust me."

"Are you both talking to that squirrel?" Yzma glared slightly.

"I can be able to talk to all animals." Darla said.

"And as for me, I was a Junior Chipmunk," Kronk added in. "I had to be versed in all the woodland creatures. Please continue."

"Thank you." the squirrel told them before telling his story to them of what a rough time he had lately.

"Ugh! Why me?" Yzma groaned. "Why me?!"

"Could you please keep it down? I'm trying to listen to this poor squirrel's story." Darla said.

"Hey, it doesn't always have to be about you," Kronk told Yzma. "This poor little guy has had it rough. Seems a talking llama gave him a hard time the other day."

Yzma gasped and then rushed right over. "Oh, a talking llama?! Ah, do tell..."

The squirrel soon started to whisper something to Darla and Kronk.

"Um, 'Auntie Yzma'?" Darla looked to the woman. "I'm afraid he doesn't wanna talk to you."

"Uh, well then, one of you ask him." Yzma then replied.

"Okay." Darla said.

Kronk talked to the squirrel in his native language.

"Well, he was here and then I made jaguars go after him after he insulted me." the squirrel began to explain.

"Sounds like karma was doing its job after he insulted you, continue." Darla said.

"Brutal." Kronk agreed.

"So, then anyway," the squirrel continued as Yzma snuck over to come in the middle of them. "I wanted to give him a little payback, so I made a balloon puppy, and popped it, and then--" he then noticed Yzma and stopped talking and folded his arms, turning his back on the wicked woman.

"Uh, could you give us a little room here?" Kronk asked.

"Oh, sorry." Yzma smiled sheepishly before taking a few steps back.

The squirrel still glared.

"Uh, a little bit further, please?" Darla begged.

Yzma then went about twenty feet away. "How's this?!"

"Perfect." The squirrel approved.

"Yeah, that's good." Kronk replied.

"NOW ONE OF YOU ASK HIM WHICH WAY THE TALKING LLAMA WENT!" Yzma then called out.

"Could you please tell us which way the talking llama went?" Darla asked the squirrel.

"That way." the squirrel pointed in one direction.

"Thank you." Darla smiled and gave the squirrel a gentle pat on the head.

The squirrel liked how Darla and Kronk treated him.

"Such a cute squirrel." Darla smiled.

"You would make an excellent Junior Chipmunk." Kronk smiled down to Darla.

"Thanks." Darla smiled back.

They then left the woods and went back to tracking down Kuzco and the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile...

"Low blood sugar, huh?" Pacha asked as Atticus carried Kuzco.

"Yeah, it's a curse." Kuzco smiled weakly.

"Well, luckily we found a place with food." Mo said.

They came up to a diner, but it didn't allow llamas which meant that Kuzco would have to go in disguise.

"Welcome to Mudka's Meat Hut, home of the mug... Of meat," the waitress greeted her new customers. "What'll it be?"

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch began to look over the menus. Patch was allowed in oddly enough.

"We'll have two specials," Pacha told the waitress before smiling to Kuzco. "Is that all right, dear?"

"Oh, whatever you say, pumpkin," Kuzco replied as he was now disguised as a woman. "You know what I like."

Pacha chuckled and whispered to the waitress. "We're on our honeymoon."

"I think I'm going to gag." Cherry whispered.

"Bless you for coming out in public," the waitress mumbled. "So, that's two specials."

"And an onion log," Kuzco said before giggling sheepishly in his girl voice. "To split!"

"Ordering! I need two heartburns and a deep-fried doorstop on table twelve!" the waitress called out to the cook after taking the orders.

The group soon started to laugh.

"Okay, so I'll admit this was a good idea." Pacha said.

"When will you learn that all my ideas are good ones?" Kuzco replied with a smug smirk.

"That's funny, because I thought going into the jungle by yourself, being chased by jaguars, lying to us to take you back to the palace, were all really bad ideas." Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah." Patch smirked.

"Anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude." Kuzco replied.

The waitress gave everyone their food, but Kuzco soon looked sick to his stomach once he saw what he and Pacha would be eating. "Hot and crispy pillbug for the happy couple. Mazel tov." she then tossed confetti in the air before leaving.

"Oh, boy!" Pacha beamed as he hit the bug with his bamboo stick and slurped the juice on the inside.

"That looks disgusting." Patch whispered.

Kuzco looked like he was going to throw up and even cupped his mouth with a hoof.

"Oh, here, let me get that for you." Pacha said as he tapped the bug and splatted it open for the llama.

Kuzco recoiled in severe disgust and soon left his seat to go in the back.

"Where are you going?" Atticus asked.

"I'm just going to slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef." Kuzco replied.

"You're going to get us thrown out." Cherry said.

"Please," Kuzco replied as he bounced his new hair. "With this disguise, I'm invisible." he then continued to walk off in the back.

Another man spotted Kuzco and checked out his backside and gave a thumb's up to Pacha. Pacha gave a weak thumb's up back and then decided to eat his pill bug. 

"We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long," Yzma glared as she came with Kronk and Darla. "That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel. I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance."

This caused Pacha to start coughing as he heard that while eating.

"Oh, you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that." Kronk said to Yzma like a kind and supportive friend.

Yzma then bent her fork slightly and dropped it to the table out of rage.

"Uh-oh, I'll get you another one there, Yzma," Kronk said, then turned to Pacha which made the man very nervous. "You using that fork there, pal?"

Darla soon saw who was behind them and quickly sat back down.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Kronk asked once Pacha handed him the fork.

"I-I don't think so." Pacha replied nervously.

"Wrestled you in high school?" Kronk replied as he stopped to think. "Metal shop? I got it! Miss Narca's Interpretive Dance, two semesters. I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles. Come on, pal. You gotta help me out here."

"We have to go get Kuzco and get out of here." Atticus whispered.

"To the kitchen." Mo whispered back.

They then snuck over to the kitchen as Kuzco was ranting to the chef.

"Look, all I know is the food looked iffy," Kuzco said. "I'm not the only one that thinks that, I'm sure."

"Kuzco, we need to go." Atticus whispered.

"So, I'm just checking to make sure you're going to take the main course up a notch." Kuzco continued.

In the dining area...

"Is there anything on this menu that isn't swimming in gravy?" Yzma glared in disgust. 

"Hang on, I'll go ask the chef." Kronk stood up and went to the back.

"Maybe their seafood doesn't have any gravy on it." Darla said.

"It's a simple question," Kuzco asked the chef before he got carried away. "Is there or is there not anything edible... On this menu?"

The chef growled as he felt insulted.

"Hey, I didn't ask him about dessert yet!" Kuzco cried out to Pacha and Atticus.

"We don't care." Mo said.

"Guys, someone's coming!" Cherry whispered loudly.

They all then went to hide away as Kronk came to see the chef.

"Hey, pal, what's your policy on making special orders?" Kronk smiled to the chef politely.

"All right, buster, that's it! You want a special order, then you make it! I quit!" the chef snapped as he finally had enough and decided to leave. "I try and I try, but there's no respect for anyone with vision. That's it! There's just nothing I can do about it!" he then stormed off to never be seen or heard from ever again.

"It's just Kronk." Cherry sighed.

"Please don't go!" Kronk tried to stop the chef, but the waitress had chimed in and there were hungry people waiting outside, he couldn't just let them go hungry, could he?

"Three pork combos, extra bacon on the side, two chili cheese samplers, a basket of liver and onion rings, a catch of the day, and a steak cut in the shape of a trout," the waitress gave the orders. "You got all that, honey?"

"Three oinkers wearing pants, plate of hot air, basket of grandma's breakfast, and change the bull to a gill," Kronk smiled in determination. "Got it."

"Alright, let's get out of here." Mo whispered.

"What's going on?" Kuzco asked.

"No time to explain, we need to leave, now!" Patch replied.

"In a minute, I'm still hungry." Kuzco went back in the kitchen as Yzma was storming over impatiently.

"No, Kuzco!" Atticus and Patch whispered loudly.

"Okay, I'll make it simple for you," Kuzco said as he walked by without Kronk knowing it. "I'll have a spinach omelette with wheat toast. You got it?"

"Can do." Kronk replied.

Atticus and the others soon tried to get Kuzco.

"What's taking so long?" Yzma demanded.

"Pick up!" Kronk called before ringing a bell with a plate of food.

"Kronk! What are you doing?" Yzma glared.

"Kinda busy here." Kronk replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Yzma groaned.

"Your order's up!" Kronk then called out with another plate of food.

Darla soon came in to see what was going on.

"Oh, well, while you're at it, make me the special. And hold the gravy!" Yzma told Kronk, then looked down to Darla. "What would you like to eat, dear?"

"Oh, just lobster." Darla said.

"Check," Kronk replied. "Pick up!"

The two then walked out at first.

"You know what? On second thought, make my omelette a meat pie." Kuzco came back in before walking out again.

"Meat pie, check." Kronk nodded.

Atticus and the others began to try to not get seen.

"Kronk! Can I order the potatoes as a side dish?" Yzma asked.

"I'll have to charge you full price." Kronk replied.

"Ooh!" Yzma snapped and then walked out.

Atticus and the others soon got in position on a sign so they wouldn't be caught.

"Hey, how about a side of potatoes, my buddy?" Kuzco asked.

"You got it," Kronk replied. "Want cheese on those potatoes?"

"Thank you, Kronk," Yzma nodded. "Cheddar will be fine."

"Cheddar spuds coming up." Kronk replied.

"Spuds yes, cheese no." Kuzco declined.

"Hold the cheese." Kronk replied.

"No, I want the cheese." Yzma told him.

"Cheese in." Kronk replied.

"Cheese me no likee." Kuzco shook his head.

"Cheese out." Kronk replied.

"Cheese in!" Yzma argued.

"Come on, make up your mind!" Kronk complained.

"Okay, okay, on second thought--" Kuzco started.

"Make my potatoes a salad." Kuzco and Yzma then said together.

Yzma soon cleared out her right ear, thinking she had heard another voice. Darla stared out the window as she felt hungry. Yzma and Kuzco put their menus up and down, but didn't seem to notice each other, even after taking their drinks and staring at their menus.

"We have to get rid of Yzma somehow." Cherry said to Pacha, Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"I have an idea." Atticus smiled.

"Yikes." Cherry muttered as the waitress walked by. 

"Excuse me, Miss, it's that lady's birthday, do you still those here?" Atticus whispered to the waitress while pointing to Yzma. 

"Don't worry, hon, we do that all the time." The waitress replied as she then went to deliver her next order to the table.

Yzma blinked behind her menu and took a suspicious glance to Kuzco disguised as a woman.

"What is it, Yzma?" Darla asked.

"There's something odd about that woman..." Yzma hummed in thought.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed with her.

"One, two, three, four!" A waitress counted and Yzma turned to her with a scream with a birthday cake and a hate as she and the other workers sang to the older woman, "Happy, happy birthday from all of us to you, We wish it was our birthday so we could party too, Happy, happy birthday, may all your dreams come true~..."

Atticus and the others soon grabbed Kuzco and they ran out. Darla looked around, not sure what to say or do in this situation.

"It's your birthday?" Kronk chuckled as he came out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Kuzco glared as he was pulled out.

"Kuzco, we had to get out of there." Patch said.

"He's right, there's people in there looking for you." Pacha added urgently.

"What?" Kuzco asked out of confusion.

"A big guy and a skinny old woman." Pacha explained.

"Wait, is this woman scary beyond all reason?" Kuzco asked.

"Oh, yeah." Pacha nodded.

"That's Yzma and Kronk, we're saved!" Kuzco smiled as he wiped off the make-up.

"My little sister was with them, though I don't know why." Atticus said.

"Trust me, they're not here to save you." Pacha told Kuzco.

"They're here to take me back to the palace..." Kuzco smiled in relief. "Thanks for your help. You've been great. I can take it from here." he then went to walk away to find Yzma, Kronk, and Darla so he could finally go back home.

"That's a bad idea." Patch said.

"They're trying to kill us!" Cherry told Kuzco. "Well, Darla would never wanna hurt us, but Yzma and Kronk definitely would!"

"What? Their whole world revolves around me!" Kzuco replied.

"Who do you think tried to poison you?!" Atticus reminded him.

"Just listen to us!" Mo said to Kuzco.

"What? Oh... I get it..." Kuzco said before glaring to them all. "None of you wanna take me back to the palace, you all just wanna keep me stranded out here forever! That's why the rest of you are humans and I'm still a dumb old llama!"

"That's not it." Patch said.

"This has all been an act and I fell for it!" Kuzco huffed.

"Will you just listen to--" Cherry tried.

"No, no, you listen to me!" Kuzco glared. "All you guys care about is that stupid hilltop!"

"Stupid hilltop?!" Patch growled before tackling Kuzco.

"Ow, hey, get off of me!" Kuzco glared.

"I don't care if you're the emperor or not, you deserve this!" Patch snarled. "I should bite you!"

"And I'm allowing him to do just that." Atticus said.

"You guys do what you want, I know that I'm out of here." Pacha decided.

"You go ahead and protect your family, sir," Patch soothed before glaring to Kuzco. "And you have nobody!"

"That's right." Mo said coldly.

"You wanna go get killed, go ahead, just don't ask us to watch." Cherry said just as firmly.

Patch bit Kuzco on the ear before then leaving with Cherry, Atticus, and Mo.

"Oww!" Kuzco complained from the pain before going to Yzma and Kronk only to overhear Yzma's plan to have him get killed.

"We'll have to start searching again." Darla said.

"Oh, this entire mess is your fault." Yzma glared to Kronk.

"Oh, what'd I do?" Kronk asked as he carried a slice of cake for the woman.

"If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Kuzco and maybe those others would be dead now!" Yzma hissed. "There'll be no more diversions until we track that llama down and kill him!"

"Yep," Darla said. "That selfish emperor has had this coming."

Kuzco couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I said I was sorry," Kronk said. "Can't we let this go? Even on your birthday?" he then handed the cake to Yzma as they went to get back on the trail.

"Should we explain to him that it's not your birthday?" Darla asked Yzma.

"That could take ages, darling." Yzma sighed.

"True." Darla said.

Kronk then went off with them. Kuzco instantly felt bad and called out for Pacha and the others so they could make up, but he couldn't seem to find them. He felt so hopelessly lost now.


	8. Chapter 8

"Atticus, I'm sorry I bit Kuzco, but he made me mad." Patch whimpered.

"Hey, it's okay, Patch." Atticus soothed.

"You did the right thing." No added in agreement.

"That's right." Cherry said.

"I still feel bad about biting..." Patch said.

"You're a good dog, Patch and no one can take that away from you." Atticus coaxed.

Patch soon started to nuzzle his master.

Atticus giggled. "That tickles!"

It soon started to get stormy. Patch shivered from that.

"Come on, we gotta get out of this rain!" Cherry said to the others.

They were soon back where they started in the adventure.

"This looks weirdly familiar..." Patch muttered.

"Oh, great, look." Mo groaned as she pointed to a familiar llama.

"Let's leave him here in the rain." Cherry said to the others.

"I think he might have learned the truth while we were gone." Mo said.

"I hope so." Patch said as Kuzco sulked in the rain.

"Uh, Kuzco?" Atticus asked.

Kuzco looked over before glaring miserably to them. "Oh, it's you guys... You come to laugh at me?"

"No, we just got a little lost and you look like you could use some company." Atticus said.

Patch pulled a face, but he had to admit that they were right.

"I'm sorry, guys, I should've listened to you all..." Kuzco sighed glumly.

"So, you heard the truth come from the old hag?" Cherry guessed.

"Yes..." Kuzco frowned.

"You gonna listen from now on?" Mo asked.

"Yes." Kuzco nodded.

"And are you tired of being a llama?" Atticus asked.

"Yes.." Kuzco sniffled. 

"He's telling the truth." Patch told the others gladly.

"Great, in the morning, we'll search for Pacha." Mo said.

"I'll make some shelter, is anyone hungry?" Atticus replied.

Patch whimpered with puppy dog eyes as he had his food bowl in his mouth.

"Besides you." Atticus chuckled to his puppy.

"But I am hungry." Patch muffled with a whimper.

"You're always hungry," Atticus said. "It has been a while since we all last ate."

"And how do you plan on getting some food?" Kuzco asked.

"Do you believe in magic?" Mo asked.

"Magic?" Kuzco echoed.

"Do it." Cherry told Atticus.

Atticus soon used his magic to make food appear.

"Can you make extra bacon?" Patch panted while Kuzco looked gob smacked at what he was seeing. "The slim king with extra grease?"

"Of course." Atticus nodded. He soon used his magic to make just the kind of bacon Patch requested.

"Baaaaaaconnn..." Patch grinned and then nommed down on his favorite human food.

"What in the...?" Kuzco's eyes widened.

"That was magic." Mo said.

"Real magic?" Kuzco asked.

The others nodded to confirm it.

"Wow." Kuzco smiled.

"Come on, Kuzco, dig in!" Mo encouraged as she ate a vegetarian sandwich.

Kuzco soon started to eat some of the food. They all ate together in the warm and dry shelter Atticus made for them from his magic and where they all soon fell asleep after eating. They would get back on the road by sunrise tomorrow morning.

Meanwhile at Yzma's camp, and where everyone there were fast asleep as well and nothing seemed to wake up Kronk, except when he thought about Pacha.

"The peasant at the diner!" Kronk gasped but he realized the wrong thing before falling back asleep. "He didn't pay his check..."

After about a few moments of sleeping, Kronk soon realized where he saw Pacha from. "He's the peasant who I saw leaving the city who disappeared into the crowd with Kuzco on the back of his cart. He must have taken him back to his village, so if we find the village, we find him, and if we find him, we find Kuzco," he smirked as he put it all together. "Oh, yeah, it's all comin' together." He then came to wake up the girls. "Yzma! Darla!"

"What?!" Darla and Yzma snapped while having face masks on.

Kronk yelled out in fear and disgust.

"This had better be good!" Yzma growled and the cucumbers popped off her glaring eyes.

"Please, let it be good." Darla begged.

"I know how we can find Kuzco and the others." Kronk informed as he hugged his teddy bear.

"You do?" Darla asked with a gulp.

"Yes, it's about that peasant at the diner." Kronk nodded.

"What peasant at the diner?" Yzma asked out of suspicion.

Darla bit her nails nervously as Kronk explained everything the best that he could.

"Looks like we're going to the village on the hilltop." Yzma said.

"What should we do with those others with Kuzco?" Kronk asked.

"Leave them alone!" Darla yelped in worry as those others were her family.

"We can leave them alone and let them live, no one's gonna believe them anyway." Yzma said.

"Sounds like an early morning to me." Kronk said.

"Leave this to me." Yzma smirked evilly.

"You got it." Darla said.

Yzma then told Darla and Kronk her plan and which was telling Pacha's family a lie about being family twice-removed.

The next morning, the others were coming to a valley where a bunch of other llamas were.

"Are you sure he's here?" Kuzco asked the others as they looked for Pacha.

"He should be," Patch replied. "He seems to love animals and whenever someone who loves animals need to talk, they talk with the animals, whether they can understand each other or not."

"Let's listen for his voice." Atticus said.

"I wonder if this even would taste good..." Kuzco said as he looked down to the grass and decided to give it a try since he was a llama like the others, but it didn't work out for him, it tasted gross to him and he hated the taste right away.

Patch's left ear flew up as he heard a voice in the distance. "I think I hear Pacha."

"Where is he?" Cherry asked.

"This way." Patch told the others as he led the way to the village leader. 

Pacha was telling some of the other llamas about his journey with Kuzco as a llama, even if they couldn't understand him or he could understand them, but they were fun to talk to, he couldn't bear tell his family right away what had happened.

"Should we interrupt his story?" Mo asked.

"Let's wait just a minute." Patch suggested.

"YEah, he seems to be expecting us." Atticus agreed.

Pacha finished his story before he hid a small smile to the others who had come to see him as if he was expecting them to show up.

"Hello, Pacha." Cherry greeted.

"Hey, Pacha." Mo also greeted.

Pacha smiled to them.

"Hey, listen, Pacha, you know, what I said to you back at the diner, th-that... I-I didn't really..." Kuzco uttered out nervously.

Pacha put his hand up as he knew that Kuzco had finally had enough and had officially learned his lesson. Why else would the others stay with him? "So, you tired of being a llama?"

Kuzco sniffled before he broke down crying. "Yeeees!!!"

"Then let's hurry." Patch said.

They were then on the road, ready to go on their journey, but they had to make a stop first.

"Okay, we're just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies." Pacha told the others.

"Then we'll be on our way, right?" Kuzco asked.

"Right." Pacha nodded.

"Hopefully nothing distracting gets in our way." Cherry said.

"Hey there, Pacha, you just missed your relatives." A man told him.

"My relatives?" Pacha replied.

"We just sent them up to your house." The second man informed.

"Um, what exactly did they look like?" Atticus asked nervously.

"See, there was this big guy and a little girl with buck teeth and and an older woman who was... Uh, how would you describe her?" The second villager replied before asking his friend for help.

"Scary beyond all reason." The first man replied witha nod.

"Yeah, that's it." The second man agreed.

"Oh, no..." Atticus gulped.


	9. Chapter 9

In Pacha's hut...

"So, remind me again how you're related to Pacha?" Chicha asked Yzma as she poured the woman some tea.

"Why, I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great-aunt," Yzma chuckled nervously before sipping her tea. "Twice removed."

"UH-huh..." Chicha felt dubious about that.

'Does she think we were born yesterday?' Nina thought to herself.

"Isn't that right, Kronk and Darla?" Yzma asked her 'sidekicks'.

"99 monkeys jumpin' on the bed!" Chaca called out as she played jump rope with Tipo, Kronk, and Darla. 

"One fell off and bumped his head!" Kronk chimed in.

"We're kind of busy at the moment." Darla told Yzma.

"You know, I am so sorry that you had to come all this way, but as I said to you before, you may recall, Pacha is not here," Chicha told Yzma. "I'll be sure and tell him you came by."

"Oh, would you please? That would be just great!" Yzma replied and purposely let her cup fall on the floor. "Oops, silly me..."

"No, no..." Chicha forced a smile before sighing in exhaustion. "Allow me."

"Let me get that for you, Mom." Nina offered.

"No, no, honey, I can get." Chicha told her oldest daughter.

Yzma ran over to Kronk and played patty cake with him. "They're hiding something," She then said, referring to Pacha's wife and oldest child. "When I give the word, we search the house." 

"Okay, but we still have 94 monkeys to go." Kronk replied as he jumped with Darla while Chaca and Tipo spun the rope.

Yzma growled and then came back over to Chicha. "So, while we're waiting for Paca--"

"Pacha!" Chicha corrected her.

"Oh, yes," Yzma replied. "Perhaps we can have a tour of your lovely home."

"You know, why don't you just come back when Pacha gets home?" Chicha suggested. "I'm sure he'd love to show you the--" she then saw her husband out the window and he signaled to her that he wanted to speak with her alone, so she took that as a cue to get away from Yzma as this seemed more important. "Excuse me, won't you? I think I left something in the oven."

Nina then went with Chicha as she also saw her father out the window. Yzma soon found that a bit suspicious as she didn't see Pacha.

"This is my variation of double dutch," Kronk told the young kids. "On the signal, we switch places."

"Kronk, it's time." Yzma told him.

"Okay!" Kronk replied before he then jumped with the kids as Yzma was stuck dealing with the ropes.

In the kitchen, Pacha was telling Chicha and Nina what had happened and about the new friends he made on the way.

"So, we have to get back to the palace, find the lab, and change him back." Pacha told Chicha and Nina.

"Hi, there." Kuzco smirked as he poked his head in.

"ASSASSIN!" Nina yelped and hit the llama in the head with a frying pan.

"Uh, Nina, that was him." Pacha said with a wince.

"Oops..." Nina winced herself.

"That's gotta hurt." Cherry muttered.

"You know what?" Tipo asked Yzma as she explored and he skipped rope. "I don't believe you're really my great-aunt. You're more like my great-great-great--"

"Go, we'll stall them as long as we can." Nina said.

"Thanks, dear, help Mom with your brother and sister." Pacha hugged his oldest daughter.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you, Emperor Kuzco." Nina cooed to the llama who was now having a painful headache.

"You have a lovely wife," Kuzco slurred. "They're both very pretty..."

Nina soon blushed after hearing that come from Kuzco.

"Great-great-great..." Tipo continued.

"All right!" Yzma growled in annoyance. "Are you quite through?!"

Tipo stopped skipping before pouting. "Great-great-aunt."

"So, where were we?" Chicha asked Yzma.

"Listen, Sister, we're not leaving until--" Yzma glared.

"We show you the house," Nina came up behind Yzma with a smirk. "Of course..."

Pacha then led the others out once he was ready to go.

"Was it a good idea to leave your family with those three?" Kuzco asked.

"Darla is a good girl I'm sure, she'll help stall those two." Atticus said.

"You think so?" Pacha asked.

"I know so, she's my little sister." Atticus insisted as Darla was a much better girl since she was raised by his family.

And where he was right as Darla was having a blast laughing while Yzma and Kronk were locked in dark room without a door handle.

"What do you mean the door is stuck?" Chicha smirked. "Try jiggling the handle!"

"There is no handle in here!" Yzma hissed. 

"There's not?" Nina teased. "Are you sure?"

"Alright, that's it, tell us where the llama is and where Darla is and we'll burn the house to the ground." Yzma threatened the wrong way.

"Uh, don't you mean 'or'?" Kronk corrected.

Yzma sighed in slight insanity. "Tell us where the llama and Darla are or we'll burn your house to the ground!"

"Well, which is it?" Chaca asked. "This seems like a pretty crucial conjunction."

"She's right." Darla nodded in agreement.

"That's it!" Yzma snapped. "Kronk, break the door down!"

"Break it down?" Kronk asked before he began contemplated about the wood of the door. "Are you kidding? This is hand-carved mahogany..." 

"I don't care, you fool," Yzma glared to Kronk. "Get out of my way. I'll break it down myself." she then counted to three.

"Okay, guys, you know what to do." Nina told her younger siblings.

"Right, Nina." Tipo and Chaca nodded as they went to their stations.

Nina then stepped one way with Darla as Chicha opened the door. Yzma soon flew out the door and ended up slipping on the wet floor as Tipo waxed it, came to Chaca as she had a can of tar and Tipo had out a feathery pillow and the woman was now tarred and feathered and there was a rubber glove on her head as she then came into a wheelbarrow and it hit a rock and she took the place of a chicken pinata as a woman was supervising the blindfolded children in front of it and they then began to beat her as Kuzco and the others were going back to the palace.

"Mom, I'm going with Dad and the others to the palace." Nina said.

"I'm coming with." Darla added.

"Stay safe, sweetie." Chicha told her oldest daughter.

"You guys take care of Mom until I get back." Nina told Chaca and Tipo.

"You got it, Sis." Tipo and Chaca nodded.

Nina hugged her little sister and brother and then went after the others. "Come on, Darla, we got work to do!"

"Right!" Darla nodded as she followed after the girl who was almost adult aged.

Kronk was then going to try and rescue Yzma.

"That little traitor!" Yzma hissed as she saw Darla.

"Bye-Bye, you old hag!" Darla called out to Yzma.

Yzma growled to Darla. "AFTER THEM!" She then commanded Kronk.

Kronk soon got Yzma free before going after the others. The race back to the palace and into the secret lab was now on. Oddly enough though, for the good guys, there were red dots marking their paths while there were blue triangles marking the bad guys' paths. Kronk and Yzma noticed this and wondered about it before shrugging it off as they continued after Kuzco.

"Okay, everyone hurry across this bridge, and me and Kuzco will bite off the rope." Patch suggested.

"You got it, pal." Atticus smiled.

Patch nodded. They all then crossed the bridge and Patch and Kuzco then bit on the ropes to make the bridge fall instantly. Drell hid behind a tree as the others were going and saw that Kronk was about to fly himself and Yzma over the bridgeless gap, he then took out his wand and magicked up a storm cloud to go over the two to strike them and where it did and they fell down. Drell snickered as he did that and then went away as the others came to the palace and now a literal storm was brewing.

The others made it to the palace and were now going to the secret lab and Darla led them to the door.

"Okay, why does she even have that lever?" Kuzco groaned before he smacked away the crocodile.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you guys about that." Darla said.

"We are going to have a serious talk about this later." Atticus said to Darla before pulling the other lever which put them in a roller-coaster.

"Aw, come on, this is the best part!" Darla smiled innocently.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later." Atticus said.

They then went through the ride. Cherry looked rather nauseous from the ride.

"Okay, we found the potions, now we have to find the one for human transformation." Nina observed the vials.

"Let's look at the labels." Darla said.

"Let's see..." Cherry looked at some of the vials only to find the human one was missing. "Lions, tigers, bears--"

"Oh, my..." Yzma's voice said and everyone turned to her as she held out the missing vial. "Looking for this?"

"What the heck?!" Patch asked out of surprise.

"No! It can't be!" Kuzco yelped. "How did you get back here before us?!"

Yzma was about to answer, but looked puzzled herself. "Uh, how did we, Kronk?"

"Well, you got me," Kronk shrugged as he pulled down a map to show them falling down a river after the lightning strike. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

"Oh, well, back to business." Yzma replied with an evil grin to Kuzco.

"Yzma, why do you want to kill him?" Atticus asked.

"Okay, I admit it," Kuzco added in anxiously. "Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have been, but, Yzma, do you really want to kill me? "

"Just think of it as you're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction, that your body's part of a permanent outplacement." Yzma replied with a smirk as she used his words against him to get what she wanted.

"Ooh, she just used your own words against you." Darla said.

"Not helping." Cherry said.

"She's right, it's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired." Kronk agreed.

"I know," Yzma droned to him. "It's called cruel irony; like my dependence on you."

"I can't believe this is happening!" Kuzco frowned.

"Then I bet you weren't expecting THIS!" Yzma replied as she lifted up her dress.

The others recoiled in slight disturbance and disgust.

"Aha!" Yzma then revealed she had a knife.

"Whew, it's just a dagger." Patch sighed.

"Finish them off." Yzma told Kronk as she flung the dagger to him and he caught it in his hand.

'His shoulder angel and shoulder devil should be showing up right about now.' Darla thought to herself.

As if on cue, the shoulder devil appeared, but the shoulder angel appeared to be running late. 

"Hey, you're not backing down now, are ya, big guy?" Kronk's devil asked.

Kronk looked to his other shoulder in confusion. "Uh, where's the other guy?"

The shoulder angel then appeared, but appeared to be getting his hair done and was in a salon chair, reading a magazine.

"Yo!" Kronk called out to him.

"Sorry, I'm late," Kronk's angel returned to position and put his halo in place. "What'd I miss?"

"This should be entertaining." Darla said.

"Well, Yzma just tossed me this knife and asked me to, you know, take them out," Kronk told his shoulder angel and devil. "Then this guy popped up and we waited for you, and quite honest--" 

Yzma looked to the others in confusion as she couldn't see Kronk's angel and devil while Pacha and Kuzco merely shrugged in response. Atticus and the others simply shrugged as well, even if most of them could see the shoulder angel and shoulder devil. Darla was of course one of them and Patch could've sworn he saw them.

"Kronk! Why did I think you could do this?" Yzma scolded her henchman. "This one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey!"

"Whoa." Kronk's shoulder angel said.

"A really, really big stupid monkey named Kronk!" Yzma growled.

"Owch." Kronk's shoulder devil winced at that.

"And do you know what else?" Yzma smirked darkly. "I never liked your spinach puffs! NEVER!"

Kronk soon started to whimper with his shoulder angel comforting him.

"That's hitting a little below the belt..." Darla winced, she may not had been personally a big fan of spinach like Atticus was, but she was polite enough to try it and sort of like it, though she didn't flat out hate it like Yzma did.

"That's it, she's going down." Kronk's shoulder devil glared at Yzma while loading his pitch fork.

"Now, now, remember, guys," Kronk's shoulder angel soothed. "From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward."

They all then looked up to see a chandelier hanging above Yzma. "That'll work." They all then decided.

Kronk used the knife to cut the rope and make the chandelier fall on top of Yzma. Unfortunately, she fit through the center of it.

"Strange, that usually works..." Kronk pouted.

"And so does this!" Yzma replied as she then pulled a lever.

The lever opened up a trapdoor and it made Kronk fall in with his shoulder angel and devil. Atticus soon snatched the vial from Yzma.

"Hey!" Yzma glared at him. "Give me that vial!"

"Thank you!" Atticus smirked. "Now, nothing can go wrong."

Cherry groaned as that usually cued for something bad to happen and where she was right as he tripped and knocked over the shelf of vials after accidentally letting go of the vial in his hand. "Nice going, Nancy Boy Fudo." She then called Atticus the mocking nickname due to his love of Nancy Drew.

"Sorry." Atticus said as he tried to find the right vial.

"Oops, clumsy me..." Yzma smirked as she bumped a shelf and made more and more potions fall out. "Which one? Which one?"

The others felt lost because these vials were all unlabeled and scattered across the floor.

Yzma then pulled a lever to sound an alarm for the royal guards. "Better hurry, I'm expecting company."

"I can handle the guards." Atticus said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna help!" Patch beamed.

"Kill them!" Yzma told the guards. "They've murdered the emperor!"

"You can help by helping the others with the vials while I handle the guards." Atticus said.

"Okay..." Patch pouted as he then did that.

"No, wait, I'm the emperor, it's me, Kuzco!" Kuzco cried out as the guards attacked. "They're not listening to me..."

"Let's just take all of the vials." Mo said.

"Better than nothing." Cherry agreed as she took out a bag.

They all then dumped the vials in the bag so they would be easier to carry and run away from the guards. However, Cherry tripped and a few of the vials slipped out and they ended up on the guards which changed them all into different animals. 

"Get them!" Yzma told the guards.

Atticus was ready to fight off the guards.

"Hey, I've been turned into a cow," one guard said to Yzma. "Can I go home?"

"You're excused," Yzma told him as he then smiled and walked away. "Anyone else?"

"No, we're good." the others replied.

"GET THEM!" Yzma then commanded.

"You'll have to get past me." Atticus said.

THe guards glared, showing they weren't afraid and Atticus glared right back.

"Here, try this one." Pacha gave one potion to Kuzco and it turned him into a turtle.

"Uh, guys, a little help?" Kuzco asked as he slowly walked.

Patch helped Kuzco onto his back and carried him so they could keep running since Kuzco was now slow.

"Oh, please be something with wings." Darla begged as she took out another potion and gave it to Kuzco.

Kuzco was soon changed into a red parrot.

"Yay! We're flying!" Kuzco cheered before he saw he was just a small bird. "Uh-oh..."

"Um, how about--" Mo was about to pick the next potion.

"We're not getting anywhere with you picking the vials," Kuzco glared to the others. "I'm picking the next one!"

"Fine by me!" Pacha replied.

"Which one next?" Mo asked Kuzco.

"This one!" Kuzco took the next vial and drank it, only to turn into a big whale and he then glared to the others as he felt dumb now. "Don't any of you say a word."

"What about screaming?" Nina asked.

The floor then began to crack and it gave away as they all then fell.

"Quick, drain the canals!" Yzma commanded. She soon saw all of the guards were knocked out by Atticus. She then groaned as she saw she had to deal with this herself.

"Wait up, guys!" Atticus ran over, then stopped dead in his tracks as they were all going in the water. "Ooh..." he then took a deep breath in and out and then jumped into the water after them and where he soon became his merman form.

"I love swimming..." Atticus smiled to himself.

"I remember when you used to have nightmares about drowning." Cherry teased.

"That was when I was a kid." Atticus said.

"Kuzco?" Mo called out.

Kuzco came up to the surface and then cheered. "Yay, I'm a llama again!" he then looked to his hooves and realized that. "Wait..."

They all soon heard something open.

"What was that?" Patch asked in worry.

"I think we're flooding out of the palace." Mo replied.

They all fell down through the floor. Yzma followed after them.

"Okay, there's two potions left, it has to be one of these." Cherry took out two different bottles.

"But which one?" Nina asked.

Yzma jumped in and took one of the potions which worried everyone. There was a deep and dark demonic laugh at first, but Yzma was actually turned into a cute and adorable kitten and let out a very small and quiet mew.

"I'll take that." Kuzco smirked and took the human potion away from her.

"This is the one alright." Nina smiled.

"This is the one, Kuzco," Patch added. "This one will turn you back into a human."

Kuzco was about to drink the potion only to get attacked by Yzma. Atticus soon took Yzma away from his face. Yzma hissed and her claws spun around violently.

"She's kinda cute, I guess..." Cherry flinched from that.

Atticus didn't seem to be phased by the scratches before he let her fall to her doom. The potion seemed to be with her.

"AUGH!" Atticus yelped and then jumped down after the potion. Once he got to her, he took the potion from her and teleported back to the others with the potion.

Yzma was still falling, but she had luckily for her, landed on a trampoline and was soon coming right back up and banged her head against a roof and when she came down, a door opened up on her, flattening her like a pancake and Kronk had come out, revealing that the trapdoor somehow led him there.

"Here you go, Kuzco." Atticus said as he gave him the vial.

"Well... See ya, on the other side." Kuzco said to the others before he drank the potion and was finally a human again.


	10. Chapter 10

'Wow, he's even cute as a human.' Nina thought to herself.

"Well, I got some work to do." Kuzco said.

"Such as?" Pacha asked.

"I-I have to say sorry to someone..." Kuzco said. "A lot of people actually... Could you guys get me back in the palace and clear up that I'm not really dead?"

"Sure, Kuzco." Patch smiled.

They all soon got into the palace. Things were going to change for sure in the empire.

"I guess I better get back home." Nina said to her father.

"Yes, you should." Pacha said.

"All right, I'll see you back there." Nina replied.

"Thank you, honey." Pacha smiled to his oldest.

Nina smiled back and then went back to the village.

"That should do it." Drell said.

"So, what's gonna happen to Kuzco's pool?" Patch asked.

"Oh, he's still gonna use it... As a bird bath." Drell told the others.

"That's nice." Mo smiled.

"Yep, things are gonna change around here, though technically can't be emperor until he graduates anyway, but that's a story for another day..." Drell said.

"Graduates?" The others asked.

"Surely you guys have heard about Kuzco Academy..." Drell said like it was obvious, though they didn't seem to even know that there was a school in the village.

"No, we haven't." Atticus said.

Drell groaned and sighed. "Oh, well, at least Kuzco is taken care of for now and he's going to move into the village."

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"I suppose you're all ready to go home then, hey, where's Darla?" Drell noticed someone was missing.

The others looked to see Darla was not there and then looked around.

Kronk was now a Junior Chipmunk camp counselor with Bucky the Squirrel as his helper and he had several kids in his troop, including Darla who would become an honorary member even if she could already talk to and understand animals.

"There she is." Mo said.

Darla was in a uniform and held up an acorn to complete the Junior Chipmunk pledge with the other kids, including Yzma who was still a kitten and was forced to participate.

"Uh, Darla, it's time to go home." Atticus said.

"Aww..." Darla and the other Junior Chipmunks pouted.

"You can keep the uniform," Kronk told her. "It looks great on you."

"Yeah, it really does." Bucky agreed.

"Aw! Thank you!" Darla beamed.

"And we promise to visit you all from time to time." Patch said.

"Much appreciated, right, Yzma?" Kronk smiled.

"Right..." Yzma growled as she was stuck as a kitten.

The others waved as their new friends went to leave the village as their adventure was over. They soon went back in the Fudo house.

"Still afraid of storms?" Patch asked Darla.

"A little bit..." Darla smiled sheepishly. "I guess you think I'm a baby..."

"No, you'll learn better..." Atticus soothed. "I used to be afraid of storms too!"

"You still are." Cherry replied.

"You'll need to be trained by Goku." Drell said.

"Who?" Atticus asked.

"Come on, let's go into my office." Drell said as he then pushed them upstairs.

"Do I need to hear this too?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, because Atticus is your best friend, you might be happy for him," Drell insisted. "Oh, by the way, Darla? You have a letter from Serena."

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

Drell then took Cherry and Atticus upstairs as Darla opened her letter from Serena, but it wasn't just from her, it was from the other Sailor Scouts and they really missed her and hoped she would come visit again soon after their first adventure together and where they would one day.

Cherry and Atticus sat in Drell's office.

"Now, tell me, do either of you know what a Sayian is?" Drell prompted.

"Uh.....No." Atticus and Cherry said.

Drell face-palmed. "What are they teaching you at that school?!" he then took a deep breath and relaxed. "Okay, so anyway... A Sayian is an endangered race of extraterrestrials, they are a rather aggressive warrior race who often tried to be the strongest in the universe, and they come from the Planet Sadla."

"What does that have to do with Goku?" Atticus asked.

"He is one of them." Drell replied.

"Ohh," Atticus smiled. "Is he super strong?"

"Very strong..." Drell replied. "In fact, when I first met him in younger years, he seemed like someone you'd hit it off with..."

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet him." Atticus smiled.

"I can teleport you to where he is." Drell smiled back.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

Cherry slowly clapped with a straight face to show her appreciation and gratitude for Atticus.

"Now if I remember correctly, he's staying with his family which would be a few miles away from Satan City." Drell said.

"For a second there, it sounded like you said 'Satan City'." Cherry spoke up.

"I did and no, it's not named after the devil, it's named after a man who's lied to the city and everyone else telling them that he was the one that saved them all from Cell and Bu who were both powerful beings." Drell said.

"Oh..." Cherry said with slightly wide eyes.

"Now, don't worry, Bu is back, but he's good, anyway, Atticus, I'll have Goku informed of your arrival." Drell said.

"Alright, but do I have time to pack and tell my parents and Mo?" Atticus asked.

Drell soon snapped his fingers and two luggage suit cases soon appeared.

"Okay, does he have time to tell his parents and Mo?" Cherry then asked in slight deadpan.

"Fine, but make it quick." Drell said before teleporting Patrick, Emily, and Mo into his office along with Patch.

Atticus then went to say goodbye to everyone.

"Well, I guess I'll go home and do nothing while Atticus is gone." Cherry smirked.

"Yep, because Atticus has to do this alone." Drell said.

"Of course he does..." Cherry replied. "I never get a solo mission."

After saying his goodbyes to his parents and pet and girlfriend Atticus went and picked up his luggage to see someone appear next to Drell while he had two fingers on his forehead as did the man that appeared. Patch whimpered slightly, but Patrick and Emily comforted him. 

"Welcome back." Drell smiled to Atticus.

"I'm ready." Atticus said before noticing the man next to Drell.

The man had spikey black hair and was wearing an orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt along with dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a yellow border that are outfitted with red laces and looked really strong.

"He's ready." Drell told him.

"First, let me see what I'm working with." The black spikey-haired man said.

"Alright, Atticus punch him." Drell said.

"Um, okay." Atticus said before punching the black spikey-haired man who just blocked his punch with one finger and where it worked.

Drell stepped back. "Cherry, you might wanna leave now before you end up in the hospital."

Cherry ducked out of the way.

After about a while ,Atticus soon got exhausted while the black spikey-haired man wasn't tired at all.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me to whip this kid into shape." The black spikey-haired man said.

"Who is this guy, Drell?" Atticus asked him while panting.

"Atticus, this is Goku." Drell introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you, Goku." Atticus said, extending his right hand to him still exhausted.

"Nice to meet you too." Goku said, shaking his hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Whoa, that's quite an iron grip you got there." Atticus said as he felt how strong Goku was by his squeeze.

"Maybe you should take some tips from me." Goku smirked teasingly.

"Yeah, maybe." Atticus groaned as he could feel a bit pain.

"I didn't mean to do that, I guess I'm stronger than I thought." Goku said.

"Anyway, good luck." Drell said.

"Atticus, grab your bags and grab my shoulder because I'm about to instant transmit us to my house." Goku said.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said as he grabbed his luggage and then grabbed Goku's shoulder.

"I'll be watching you on the other side." Drell told Goku and Atticus.

Goku soon instant transmitted themselves to where he and his family lived. Drell removed his glasses as he wiped his eye and smiled proudly as Atticus went off to even bigger and better things.

"Where did they go?" Patch asked.

"To Goku's home." Drell said.

Patch whimpered as he was really going to miss Atticus.

"Hey, come on, he's not gone forever..." Drell told the puppy. "I mean, you've done adventures without him, especially with the Air Buddies."

"True." Patch nodded.

Meanwhile with Atticus and Goku...

Goku and Atticus along with his luggage soon arrived at a house that was circular that seemed to be miles from a city.

"Ready to move your stuff in?" Goku asked as the sun was setting.

"Yes, please," Atticus smiled. "Um, you got a space for me?"

"Yes I do, and I'm sure Chichi won't mind another mouth to feed." Goku said.

"Is Chichi your wife or something?" Atticus asked since he had just met Goku.

"Chichi is my wife and you'll soon meet her and my sons, Gohan and Goten." Goku said as he helped him with his luggage before going to the house.

Atticus smiled as he got settled in. He soon met Chichi, Gohan, and Goten, who were all happy to let him stay with them while he trained under Goku's wing while also going to school with Gohan so it would be fair for both parents. Atticus knew he was going to be homesick, but he had to tell himself that it would be all okay and it would be over soon and he would be home again. He took out a picture of the family together and soon hugged it with a small sigh and he even opened a photo album that he had of the times with Cherry and there was even a picture that Cherry kept hidden away from everyone, but it was in the album just for him: It was the picture of when they were adopted by Cinderella's father.

Chichi was a tough woman with long straight black hair, a moderately curvaceous figure and a lighter skin color. Gohan had black hair and black eyes he had his father's facial features, and also had his mother's light peach complexion rather than his father's light tan. He was also quite muscularly developed for his age. Goten had looked just like Goku as a kid along with messy unkempt hair and playful face he also wore a gi to Goku's, minus the kame symbol along with a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt and black training shoes with dark blue shin guard.

"I hope you don't mind him staying..." Goku told his family about Atticus.

"Oh, of course not, besides, this won't be forever." Chichi said, trying not to sound mean.

"It'll be great to train with you and Atticus, Dad." Gohan said.

"We'll see about that, buddy." Goku chuckled.

"He looks pretty cool." Goten smiled.

Atticus soon came out to the family.

"You settled in?" Goku asked him.

"I guess so..." Atticus said softly. "I just can't believe I'm getting this homesick, I've been gone from home before."

"Have you been away from home in a different dimension?" Goten asked.

"No, and I guess that's why I'm feeling homesick." Atticus said.

"It'll be okay," Goku soothed. "Chichi, why don't you make something special for dinner?"

"What would you like?" Chichi smiled to Atticus since he was their guest.

"Steak and broccoli, please." Atticus said.

"You like broccoli? Yuck." Goten said, sticking his tongue out since he was a kid.

Chichi patted Atticus on the head and went to fill out his request.

"Hey, broccoli is awesome!" Atticus glared to Goten.

"I guess teenagers and grown-ups like eating their vegetables." Goten shrugged.

Atticus shrugged back as he hoped he could get used to this for his next adventure, but that was a story for another time.

The End


End file.
